A SelfSufficient Rose
by Insane Novelist
Summary: Persephone runs away when she is 11. Now she's back and ready to face her mother and the gods of Mount Olympus and shake the very foundation with her attitude, spirit and ideals. Maybe even Hades can find companionship with this new Persephone. But will certain villains keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the second story that I've posted even though I'm still working on the first. But hey I had to get this out. Leave plenty of comments! This is based off of the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone, which I do not own '_' **

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

**Chapter One: Running**

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" cried Demeter feeling useless. The Goddess of the Harvest and Mother Nature herself wept for the loss of her missing daughter, Persephone. The nymphs begged and pleaded with her not to cry, but her depression was so severe that the world began to drown in her sorrows. Her hair went wild as she tried to tear her it out and clawed the ground in a state of madness. Her screams became thunder and her tears became rain as the earth suffered her wrath. "Oh dear, sweet, Persephone! Where could she have gone? She is only a child, a babe not even close to reaching the stage of adolescents!" The Olympians felt sorrow and pity towards the deity as they observed her from above of their idolized mountain.

It was a depressing sight, seeing a mother torn from her daughter. Zeus was watching the other gods take pity on Demeter. And he also took notice how every god and goddess was there, including Hades who seemed to appear more upset than even Demeter. Although he did not express it through sobs, it was his eyes, his cold, cold eyes, filled with pain and sorrow. Of course Zeus being the King of the gods did nothing… He rubbed his temples thinking what could have happened when suddenly he felt a quick breeze past him and looked up to see Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods. His grin big and goofy, like the kind when a person knows something others don't know.

"Almighty Zeus, I believe you should bring poor Demeter up here, I have a message that she may want to hear," Hermes said as his grin grew.

"What is it? What do you have?" Zeus questioned. But Hermes just stood there idiotically grinning. Finally, Zeus called down to Demeter to come up, but she refused just wanting to lay there on the muddy ground. He then sent down some other gods to drag her to him, she didn't even fight back. Her head hung low as she was presented before Zeus in a disgraceful state covered in mud and tears. He cleared his throat I order to grab her attention but he knew it was pointless.

"Demeter, you have a message to be given to you by Hermes?" his voice loud and commanding. He then heard a low chuckling coming from Demeter that grew louder and insane. The deities looked on in a confuse matter, really seeing if the woman had truly gone mad. "Is that why you had me dragged to Olympus? To tell me that? My daughter is gone and you act like that there is nothing wrong! YOU HEARTLESS, AGGRAVATING BEA-! "

"It is from the lady Persephone, dear goddess," Hermes interrupted, smirking at her. She quickly silenced herself, biting her lip. "Well, TELL ME!" she shouted bursting with tears. Everyone was silent in anticipation for the words that Persephone had written to her mother.

Hermes began, "Mother, my love and dearest companion; I am safe and well and capable of being on my own. I have left in search of experience and adventure, beyond your loving and protecting walls. Even though I am only eleven years, I see myself doing much as I travel to different shores and worlds. I promise to write you every week until my return. Please do not come and look for me or I shall truly die from curiosity and fantasy. So Live on, bring prosperity to the world so that I may live in comfort knowing that I still have a place to go to and a mother to hug me. Forever your daughter, Persephone." Then he finished.

There was a silence that grew I the room, no one dared to speak; awaiting Demeter decision. When they had expected her to shout demands to bring her back, the sky cleared and a rainbow spread with the palace growing with bright loving flowers. They stared at Demeter as she stood tall and happy with mud melting off to show her beautiful face. She stared at Hermes with the grandest of smiles and whispered a soft "Thank you," and left Mount Olympus. At the bottom she was greeted by her nymphs, crying and questioning her sudden mood change. To them she simply stated "My daughter is a strong girl, although you may question my judgment remember Persephone is still a goddess. A daughter of Zeus and a gift of spring. Besides this is my way of proving to her that I trust her and believe that she will come home, running back into my arms." She smiled and let the nymphs trail behind her to bring life to the world, for Persephone. But the last thing that Demeter expected was how much of a change Persephone would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks you guys for reading this! Not bad for a second story Anyways, this next chapter might a little too out there for those who are really into the traditional telling of this myth, but I think I past that a little. So if you don't feel comfortable with the way I'm going with this story, check out my other story **_The Phantom Diaries_ **if you're a big POTO fan. It's still a work in progress, but maybe you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone**

Chapter Two: Time Passes

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

_5 years later…_

Since Persephone had left, her mother awaited for the day they would be reunited with one another. Demeter did exactly what her daughter had asked of her; she lived and brought life to the world. Even though Demeter always tried to keep a smile on her face, her heart was still grieving. Persephone did as she had promised her mother and sent Demeter a letter every week, but they were usually very vague so her mother wouldn't try to track her down. Usually Hermes brought them but never revealing where Persephone was. That is until one day; Hermes had been given a letter for the last time to deliver to Demeter. He arrived in the early warm afternoon to bring news to the harvest goddess with a cheerful all-knowing smile.

He landed gracefully in the gardens as the nymphs drew away with awe and wonder. Hermes was a fascinating fellow to these creatures who was often considered quite handsome to them, especially to one specific nymph. He stood there, his eternal teen-hood all aglow for the world to see, then began to walk forward towards Demeter with a smug look that made that specific nymph melt.

"Hermes, if you are here to bring me news of my daughter, speak it to me now for I have no time to talk of trivial matters concerning whether or not I will let you have one of my nymphs," Demeter spoke with great authority and held her stance with that of a lion. "You see, sweet Hermes, it is almost the time of harvest for the mortals and I must make sure that they are fed well or else my sweet child shall have nothingto eatatall! AndIcannotlive withthefactthatIammaking my ownfleshandbloodsuffer!" she spoke ridiculous fast as she put her knuckle to her mouth and gently bit it with her eyes wide, heavily breathing. Of course Hermes just stood there in confusion with his smug smile replaced with a surprised frown along with the nymphs just staring back and forth at each other with questioning looks.

"Actually," Hermes said as he regained his posture,"I came to tell you that Persephone has given me another letter to bring to you," holding out said letter.

"Well, what are you waiting for? READ!" she commanded.

Hermes quickly cleared his throat and began, "To my loving mom, I've grown homesick from my travels but there's still a lot to see. I've grown into a new ambition that involves me returning to Olympus, even though I'm still uncertain how long my stay there will be. I'll be home the day before my birthday, Love Persephone."

All eyes turned to the goddess in wonder of her response. Demeter just stood there in pure surprise, with eyes big and a smile growing continuously.

"This is too great! Wonderful! Spectacular! Fantastic! I must tell all of Olympus! Come my nymphs!" she expressed with an ecstatic tone. All the nymphs followed with excited shouts and gossips, except for one who stayed behind with Hermes. She had white glittering hair that went a little past her back and just flowed along her body. Her eyes were a purer blue than any god or goddess for no other had a lighter shade of blue that were as welcoming. Her skin could be compared to a lily but her cheeks were always warm and cherry-like. Her long white toga that did not protect her back and slit at one side, did nothing to help Hermes lecherous thoughts. She was shorter than the average human and her ears were slightly pointed but all it did was add to the beauty of this gentle creature.

"Did you really ask Lady Demeter for me?" she asked with a small, harmonious voice. "Of course, you are worth way more than just watching and helping the flowers bloom. You are a real goddess in your own way. Besides, I want to see you whenever I want to, not when I'm allowed to be in _her_ presence," Hermes spoke with distaste as he held her against his olive-colored skin with his messy brown locks covering his face. The nymph looked into his light brown eyes; he was after all a foot-in-half taller than her. "Oh, Hermes, do not speak of my lady with such displeasure. She has lost her only daughter and is afraid of losing so much more. I do not know how much more she can take. Hermes, please tell me it is true that little Persephone is returning and that it is not one of your teasing tests?" her eyes were lined with tears.

He looked deeply in them with a sincere smile, pulling away one of her loose strands of hair, hopelessly lost in them. "How can I lie when I am in the presence of one as great as you, Evalyse?" His eyes had given reassurance to her; she knew Hermes was true to his word, usually.

"Evalyse, where are you!" cried Demeter in the distance. "I must go before the others become suspicious," she said about to take off. "Wait, meet me here tonight?" Hermes asked with his dazzling smile holding her back. "EVALYSE!" Demeter shouted. "Yes, I will. It's a promise," she gave a smile and quickly ran off. Then he just watched her run with pixie steps toward the forests then disappearing altogether. Hermes eventually took off into the sky towards Mount Olympus filled with happiness and slightly upset to have her leave his side. True, he was never one for a closeness of a person, even though his history with women proves otherwise.

To the deities, Hermes is just a playboy behind his childish pranks, always after women. But when it came to Evalyse, he only showed the upmost respect; in fact they have not once kissed, he has only hugged her but even he was too afraid of that thinking he would taint her innocence. For Evalyse, Hermes would give up his immortality and youth to just be in her presence. Many would consider that foolish. One thing's for sure, he isn't the only god who would do the same for someone they love.

It was finally the eve before Persephone's birthday and everything was prepared for celebration. The palace on the clouds was decorated with flowers of many varieties. There were lilies, gingers, acacias, heaths, periwinkles, sunflowers, etc. Just about every single kind flower you could think of. Of course they were decorated for Persephone's birthday party the next day, but they wanted to welcome her a head time. The deities would not arrive until the next day, the only ones there was Zeus, sitting on his throne most of the time, never moving. Surprised? There was also his wife Hera, the Queen of the gods and the goddess of marriage, but she was quite jealous. Aphrodite was there, too. She wanted to be one of the first to greet Persephone since she considered her to be her own sister. Artemis had come to rest for a bit, she had no idea about the party and if she did, she would have avoided it even though she did treasure Persephone as one of her group when she was a child. The last one there was Demeter, she was busy decorating, growing flowers, and double-checking that everything was in place.

"Okay, that goes here, oh, and that goes there…and..." Demeter said as she scurried around the enormous front room where the party would be held, unfortunately for Zeus it was also the throne room. Its floors were made out of clouds but in the style of tiles. The 50 ft columns is what kept the roof up. But it was a special roof; during the day, there was a ceiling but at night it disappeared letting the stars glitter and dazzle throughout the palace.

It was nearly sun-set and there was still no sign of Persephone. Demeter began to worry of what could have happened to her. "She surely would have been here by now, right? If she could not make it today, she would have sent Hermes to tell us, true?" she asked over and over again. In the corner, sitting by herself enjoying some wine that was given to her as a gift from one of her many admirers, Aphrodite spoke out.

"Silly, Demeter. Persephone has taken care of herself for the last five years. Surely you can wait just a couple more hours, maybe," she smiled whole-heartedly. Aphrodite had long blonde hair, seductive pink eyes, and quite a curvy figure that would put Marilyn Monroe to shame. Her dress had only one sleeve that hung off her shoulder, it was a gentle pink that brought out her eyes and was crowned with a silver band and bracelets that rested on her wrist and arms. Yes, by luck she had to have been the most beautiful of all the gods.

"Oh whatever, easy for you to say since your son is always at your beckon call," Demeter spatted.

"Eros is a grown boy who can do whatever he wants. He just loves he mother," Aphrodite pouted while crossing her arms.

"Would you both be quite? You're giving me a headache!" interrupted Artemis as she entered the room. She had long, dark messy curls and deep purple eyes that were better for the night than the day. She did not wear a long dress like the other goddesses; instead she wore a purple, short armor skirt that was held by a brown belt with a hunting knife waiting to be drawn. Her armor on top was brown leather and underneath it was a purple shirt that was short-sleeved. Unlike other goddesses, she couldn't care less about her appearance.

"Oh look, here comes Miss Miserable carrying all her mopiness with her!" complained Aphrodite.

"I don't believe that 'mopiness' is even a real word," said Artemis as she sat across from Aphrodite, rubbing her temples.

"Well, I believe it is and you are not allowed to say otherwise," Aphrodite stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever," was all Artemis had to say in the matter. Aphrodite was about to continue with the argument when all of a sudden, voices stared to rise from the front of the room where the doors should have been except they didn't have any. The entryway was huge and then you could see two figures standing underneath it. The goddesses looked in wonderment of who could it have been. One was recognized as Hermes carrying some sort of baggage and the other was dressed quite strangely. To the goddesses, she was wearing a short cape without a hood, but to the girl it was a fashionable black jacket. To them, the girl was wearing strange gray glass on her eyes, to her they were gray aviators. The strange girl wasn't wearing a dress, but a very loose top that revealed a small part of her stomach underneath her cape that was her jacket. As well as thick stocking which the girl called blacks jeans and a shiny silver belt holding it up. Her shoes were laced up but they weren't sandals, and her hair was a wavy, dark red that hugged her face and her skin was lightly sun-kissed. In her hands was an oddly-shaped case that held what she called a guitar. She was quite a sight behold for no other woman was ever seen dressed as she did.

Slowly, she took off her aviators and looked directly at the three and smiled with her white teeth. Demeter instantly recognized the girl's green-brown eyes for they were the same as hers. Demeter slowly whispered "Persephone?"

The young woman smiled at the sound of her mother's voice. "Hey, Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading again… I hope you like this chapter; it's going to be quite interesting. I hope you guys like the new and modern Persephone, I wanted her to be different from all the other portrayals I've read. Also the description of Hades I got from a picture I saw on , I thought it was really good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone.**

Chapter 3: The Bloomed Rose Returns

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

To say that they were in shock would be under exaggerated. What would describe them better is that what they saw made them nearly pass out, left their mouths open for bugs to crawl in, and act like they saw Medusa being fond over by Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, and the best looking gods they know. Yeah… Medusa. They were not only shocked by what she wore, but how beautiful she had become. There was no doubt that Persephone was a beautiful child, of course. Even as a baby, the deities would stare in wonder of her, except for Zeus. So many things went through the goddesses' heads. For Demeter, it was joy, surprise, confusion, and whatever a mother usually feels when their child returns to them. Artemis was pleasant with the thought of Aphrodite having some competition… for once. For Aphrodite, well, you can imagine how much she was going to miss receiving those gifts from her many admirers. If there was anyone there who felt disbelief the most, it was Persephone. She smiled at her mother, one of pure happiness, as she felt tears threatening her eyes. She knew that if she cried in front of her mother, Demeter would most likely to never let her leave.

She still looked the same to Persephone. Her long brown curly hair in twists, braids crowning her hair with flowers of many sorts, her long dark green dress that she remembers grasping whenever she was afraid, her dark, tan skin with pink cheeks, and her motherly green eyes. If you were to describe Demeter, many would imagine her as a child, when really, she was most definitely more woman than child with her curves and full-figure. Demeter was always the most beautiful woman in Persephone's eyes; no one was as graceful or as enchanting as her mother.

There the two women stood, staring at each other, when suddenly Demeter took off running towards her, tackling her with a hug. Hermes was right next to Persephone, so he didn't know whether to stand there or walk away. Finally, Demeter released while still grasping onto the side of her arms. She looked into her daughter's eyes and softly wept while trying to use her hands failing miserably trying to wipe them away.

"Hermes," said Demeter, "Bring my daughter's luggage to her room. I need a few moments with her."

"Yes, Lady Demeter," responded Hermes. He took off with everything that Persephone brought with her, without any help, he was upset about that.

"Come, my dear, sit with your poor mother and tell me all of your travels and adventures that you have mention so much in your letters," Demeter slowly led her to the tables to where the other goddesses were. Persephone sat next to Artemis with her mother beside her with Aphrodite following.

"So, what was it like living with the mortals?" Aphrodite asked curiously.

"Well, they're not anything like you would expect. They have different ways of thinking and the way they treat each other can be awful and at other times, extremely sweet," Persephone said with a smile. "I especially love the way girls are able to actually work the same jobs as men and how they're able to fight along with them. It's so different than here and I enjoyed my time."

"So then, why have you returned?" eyed Artemis.

"Well, let's just say I have ideas I want to try here and I've gotta promise to keep."

"Darling, what could you have to do?" asked Demeter.

"It's a secret," she had a dazed smile on her face and with that she said good night and left the goddesses in confusion and ponder what could make strange Persephone smile like that.

_In the Underworld…_

Hades felt better today than he did the last five years. He didn't understand why, but it was like this long lost presence returned to him. A sort of sun, if you can phrase it like that. Hades had felt moody that day and couldn't think why he felt the way he did. He awoke from his bed (lately he's been sleeping better in the day than at night), stood up, and walked to his full length, black, rusted mirror. He examined himself, wondering if anything changed. All he was wearing were baggy pants since he preferred sleeping in the cold and his body truly reflected the aura of the ideal underworld. His skin was light blue, and his hair went a little past his ears and was white. His eyes that appeared to be soulless black eyes and black nails that resembled short claws. He had piercings on both sides of his ears that were also black. Basically, he was surrounded by darkness, he saw himself as death, but Thanatos was already death, Hades just ruled the dead. Hades looked cold to the touch; it was thought that maybe icicles could grow on him. Even his lips were blue.

Still, he looked normal to his standards. He checked his face, arms, neck, and even stuck out his tongue, still looked like any person's tongue. _Ugh, I must be going crazy…_ He thought. He rubbed his eyes as he leaned his hand against his mirror. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud thud coming from the two enormous doors that guard his room swung open, slamming against his black, cave-like walls. He turned to see Hypnos, surprised to find him awake. Hypnos had long smooth black hair that rested a little above his shoulders, tan skin (weird since he lives in the underworld, but that's genetics), and gold eyes that always seemed to be up to something. He was one of Hades most loyal servants and was Thanatos' twin brother.

He smiled cheerfully at the gloomy king. "Afternoon," he said heartily. "Is it really that time already?" asked Hades as he sat on his bed still rubbing his eyes. "No, it's actually past sunset, but you know, details," Hypnos said as he lazily sat down on his master's comfy black lounge chair that was across from his bed.

"Hypnos, I am not in the mood to deal with your pathetic antics. Unless you are here to bring me news of some sort, I humbly suggest you leave," Hades eyes threatened.

"Okay, relax; I don't think you should because I got some news to tell you about a certain someone with the _beautiful_ green-brown eyes and 'hair that smells of apples and cheeks of roses' hmm…" Hypnos smirked. Hades cheeks turned to a deep blue, three shades darker than his skin tone. He was blushing. "If you tell anyone I said that, then you are going to wish that you were working for Zeus, washing and trimming his feet!" Hades proclaimed, with his fists clenched.

"Alright, just wanted you to know that she was back, that's all," Hypnos said innocently. "She's wha..?" Hades said with full attention. "Yep, looks like her mother is going to throw her a party tomorrow for her 16th year. You know what that means, right?" asked Hypnos.

"Unfortunately, yes. It means that she is now eligible for marriage and as I recall her being younger, her mother was given handsome offers by many suitors who have asked for Persephone. She was so stubborn, she turned them all down," he laughed.

"So, what's your plan? Are you going to make a big entrance or wait in her bedroom to take her?" Hypnos joked half-heartedly.

"Neither. I refuse to go up _there_, besides I will not come to her," he said as he stood walked to his dark-gray dresser, picking up a brown, beaded bracelet that could fit a small child's wrist, "She will come to me." Hades smiled gently as he stared at the bracelet, while Hypnos gave him a confusing look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's Insanity! I've got some announcements to make so please read. 1) I would be very grateful if you guys checked out my other story **_The Phantom Diaries_**, it would mean so much to me**. **2) I might be putting up another story soon, so look for that. Any "Danny Phantom" fans?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone.**

Chapter 4: A Long, Lost Love…

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

_"Persephone… Persephone…"_

She remembered the sound of her name as he spoke. She was only a child when she first met him, so naive about men yet she had given him all her trust at such a tender age. When she was older, they made a promise…

_The sun was bright and welcoming giving a golden hue to everything it touched , the warm air gently brushed your face, and the bright purples, pinks, reds, blues, and greens made the scene all the more bittersweet to Persephone as they sat together facing each other on the grass, very close to each other._

_"Persephone, I beg of you not to go," he pleaded. "I have to leave, I must know what goes on beyond the walls and barriers my mother has set," replied Persephone._

_ "But where will you go? How will you survive?"_

_ "You are right, but I must see if the world is as truly as cruel as I am told. Just imagine what it would be like to see more worlds beyond that of Greece. Who knows maybe there is a place where people are not ruled by kings but themselves?" If anyone were to hear her say that, they would call her radical, a supporter of anarchy, but not him. He found joy with her vivid imagination and often felt dumbstruck by her creativity. When he was around, Persephone was never afraid to be herself. He was her confidant, her closest companion, and her first love… Even though for her it was one-sided._

_ He looked at her, and then looked away. He appeared to be thinking as he placed his hand underneath his chin. His hair shielded his eyes as he pondered._

_ "Well, clearly I am unable to convince you otherwise to stay. If that is the case, I shall help you plan for your journey and escape your mother's loving walls," he said._

_ Persephone's smile grew wide and she quickly hugged him with constant repeats of "Thank you." And then she looked up him and said, "Oh please tell me, my lord, how can I ever repay you?" she asked eagerly. "I want you to promise me something," he replied. "Oh yes, I promise, I promise!" exclaimed Persephone._

_ "Well, how do I know you will keep it?" he smirked. With that, Persephone's smile turned into a pout. She scratched her head and thought and thought with perseverance like any eleven-year-old would do. She quickly snapped her fingers and grinned triumphantly. She then spoke, "I know the perfect way. Hermes told me how sometimes when mortals make promises to each other, they do something called the 'Pinky Promise.' Once you make a 'Pinky Promise,' you cannot, no matter the circumstance, break it," she stated as a matter-of-factly. _

_ He just smiled at the always-surprising girl. "Alright, now how do you make this 'Pinky Promise'?" "Oh, it's easy. You take your pinky," they did, "You wrap them around each other," they did, "And now you shake," they did and broke away._

_ "Now what is the promise I am to keep?" Persephone asked curiously. He motioned her to come closer to him, she did. "Bring your ears closer," he commanded. Persephone obliged, and then he began to whisper, "I wish…"_

Then Persephone had awaken from her dream of an old memory and smiled to herself. It was one of those bittersweet memories that you wish you could change and yet you do not want to. She was lying in her silk sheets with the warm morning sun awaking her through the pillars that held her roof. The room was an off-white color that held a royal air to its features. She rested in her large canopy bed with transparent clothe from the ceiling reached around her bed. She wanted to rest a little longer, but then she heard footsteps of bear feet approach her bed and heard her curtains to her bed rung open, revealing all the sun to her. Persephone had to squint her eyes to get a better look at her somewhat unwelcomed visitor. Who stood before her was none other than Evalyse, one of her closest friends. Persephone quickly sat up and gave her friend a tight hug. _Persephone must have gotten stronger during her travels_ Evalyse thought, seeing how she found herself having a hard time breathing through her friend's death grip.

"My lady… could… you… please… let go…" Evalyse said trying to speak the best she could. "Oh I'm sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength," Persephone gave a nervous chuckle while releasing her. "Thank you," she gasped. Evalyse spoke again after she had caught her breath, "How does it, little Persephone?" she smiled. "I've been alright. Traveling gets exciting if you don't know which way you're going," she grinned. "Oh, but is that not dangerous? Do you not worry for thieves and murderers?" Evalyse asked with anxiousness. "Nah, not much as I did when I first left. I learned a few tricks here and there on how to take of myself. The world isn't as scary as Mom makes it. Although it does have its downsides," she said with a small smile. Evalyse then took both of Persephone's hands into hers and spoke, "At least now we are in comfort to know that you are safe." They smiled at each other and then Evalyse looked down at Persephone's wrist.

"My lady," she said in astonishment, "What is that silver band on your wrist? It looks to be quite a prize." The silver band that Evalyse was referring to had a deep cut pattern of vines an numbers that resembled a time line. "Oh, pfft, this old thing? It was just a parting gift from a friend," she quickly answered. Evalyse was never one to question Persephone but she wasn't so sure in this situation but she let it go. "I see. That reminds me, Hermes asked me to give this package to you," she handed her a small box with a narcissus flower tied to it with a black ribbon. Persephone smiled and opened the small white box. Evalyse was curious as to what Persephone was smiling at, but did not ask seeing how her eyes had lightened up at the sight and decided to not ruin the moment.

"My lady, I must tell you also, your mother will be here to join you soon for breakfast," she said. "Hmm. Oh right, right. Let me get dress and she can meet me shortly," Persephone quickly replied. "Yes, my lady," with that Evalyse bowed and left the room leaving Persephone to reminisce in her memories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, I can post this. I think I'll be able to post the next chapter early tomorrow (depending how many comments I get. Hint, hint!). I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone.**

Chapter 5: Party Time!

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

Hypnos was lounging around in Hades' bed chamber, sitting in one of his dark, gray chairs, propping his legs onto the matching table. He was trying to fall asleep, being completely bored out of his mind.

"Ugh, Hades, how long do you plan on staying behind that changing-closet-thing of yours?" he complained.

"Do you want to run that by me again?" Hades threatened from where he was changing.

"Oh, never mind!" he sweat-dropped. "Anyways, why are you concern with your looks? Does this have anything to do with a certain red-head, hmm?" Hypnos said eyeing the corner where Hades was changing.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I want to impress her, show her that I do have some class and that I am also not the kind of person who treats their higher rank's furniture with disrespect! Take your feet off of my table!" he shouted with fury.

His voice shook the whole room causing Hypnos to fall out of chair with surprise and said, "How did you know?"

"I have eyes in the back of my head," Hades replied sarcastically. Hypnos was trying to get to his feet when the large stone doors opened revealing a tall man with very short, black hair, gold eyes, wearing black armor similar to a knight's with a black cape with red on the inside. At his hip held a sword. He looked official. His face was stoic, his lips were tight, and his skin was tan.

"Thanatos! How you've been, buddy?" greeted Hypnos, with a wide grin.

"Yes, hello, Brother. I have been well. May I ask what you are doing in Lord Hades' chambers?" he asked, keeping the same expression on his face.

"I'm just helping him pick out his outfit for tonight. There's a certain goddess he wants to impress," Hypnos said nudging his brother with his elbow, winking.

"I see. Who is the goddess Lord Hades wishes to court?"

"Well, it's not really my position to say but," he motioned Thanatos to come closer to him; he then whispered in his ear,"Demeter's daughter," he grinned.

Thanatos' eyes had shrunken into his head as he stood up straight, in a state of shock. "He…wishes…to…court…Lady…Persephone?"

"Yep!" Hypnos announced proudly, placing his fists on his hips, "Rumor has it that she's become quite a looker. Just imagine how many gods are gonna try to impress her tonight!"

They both heard a groan from Hades before he spoke, "Do not remind me. I am already aware of the challenge I must face when I go see Persephone. I do not wish to dread upon the fact that I am not the only one mesmerize by a creature such as her," his tone almost sounded sad.

That's when he stepped out from behind his closet. When he revealed himself to his officials, you could say that they were a bit shocked with what they saw. Hades just looked at them with a confused expression, "What?"

_On Mt. Olympus…_

Finally, after hours and hours of trying on dresses, Demeter finally felt satisfied with Persephone's wears. She had on this long, strapless, yellow dress that draped around her. The bodice was tight in order to give an illusion of a very tiny waist, which made it very hard for her to breath. Half of her hair was pulled back, braided with a variety of flowers enwrapped with green vines. Her eyes were lined heavily with black, which reminded her of some of the women she encountered that obtained work in brothels or just hung out in the corners of streets. That thought made her uncomfortable. But her mother appeared to be pleased and Persephone knew what that meant. Demeter was probably planning something.

Persephone stood there on a round stool facing the tall three-way mirror in her room. Her mother looked on in admiration, proud of her work. "Persephone, you are breathtaking. Aphrodite will have some competition tonight," Demeter said.

"Well, she shouldn't be concerned about that. I mean she's married."

"Yes, she is. But her husband is terribly ugly," Demeter replied with distaste.

"It shouldn't matter. He cares about her and she should respect him for that," Persephone announced boldly.

"I'm glad you brought that up! Come down and sit next to me," Demeter said as she reached her hand out to help her daughter down and led her to the bed the led her to the bed and sat next to each other.

Demeter took both of Persephone's hands into hers and looked into her eyes with an excited smile. "I have invited many of the gods, all with respected statuses and power. I believe you will have no trouble finding a suitor tonight!"

Persephone looked at her with wide eyes and then looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling sick. She looked back at her mother and released her hands from hers. She sat up straight, placed her hands in her lap, and then looked Demeter in the eyes.

"Mom, I know your intentions are good and I love you for caring about me so much. But…I don't want to get married."

Demeter looked puzzled, "You never wish to marry?"

"NO! No!" Persephone said waving her hands in front of her. "I just don't want to get married now. Besides, I got plenty of time for that. I'm still a teen," she smiled.

"Why this decision? You always said that you wished to be married young and now is your chance!"

"It's because on Earth it's different. I want love more than power!"

Demeter breathed in deeply then exhaled roughly, "Fine, but you will marry a god, with power and respected status. I will not settle for anything less!" with that she stormed out of the room, slamming the large white doors.

Persephone just sat there. She knew that her mom didn't like the idea of waiting to get married. She knew she was pushing it more, especially tonight. Persephone then stood up and walked to her three-way mirror. She turned and looked at every part of her. In other words, she didn't like what she saw. That's when she went back to her bed and pulled out her suitcase, next she walked back to the table that held the other dresses she tried on earlier. She plucked one of them out of the pile, brought it to her bed, then took out sewing material, and went straight to work.

It was sunset in the throne room. The roof was slowly starting to reveal the starry night in the roof in the throne room where the decorations were already set the night before. The gods and goddesses came in by one or in pairs going through the entranceway announced. Zeus and Hera arrived last going down the golden staircase with trumpets being blown by Hermes and another lower god. The royal couple had on their purple and gold robes. They then approached their thrones and took their seats. With that, Zeus raised his hand initiating for the festivities to begin.

The deities mingled with one another, holding wine-filled, gold gauntlets, while wearing lavish clothing that spread throughout the colors of the rainbow. Aphrodite looked glamorous as he usually did wearing a pink transparent, sparkled dress with long sleeves that fell at her shoulders. It revealed a strapless bra and underwear of dark pink and was dressed silver bands in her blond hair that also rested on her wrists. She sat down as her admirers drew closer, speaking, giving her compliments, all the while Artemis sat across from her at the table, with her curly hair loose and her purple eyes lined with purple. She had on a long, dark purple dress with only one strap with a golden broach with her symbol on it. She looked stunning, unfortunately for her after losing a bet with Aphrodite (don't ask), she was forced to dress up nice and actually attend. The nerve of some people. Artemis actually wouldn't care that she was wearing a dress, what got her fuming was that no matter how much she ignored or give the males the could-shoulder; they would not leave her alone.

She sank lower in her seat as her cheeks began to redden out of anger (or embarrassment). She then looked at Aphrodite with a look that said 'Get rid of them!' Aphrodite received the message through hr gentle giggles that were caused by her admirers then frowned. She then spoke, "Oh, all this fun has made me parched," she touched her chest seductively and pouted her lips. "I think it would do me and Artemis well if some handsome men fetched us some wine, but who would do that for us?" Aphrodite said dramatically bending her head back, placing her hand on her forehead, playing the part of the damsel in distress. At least it worked. The gods scattered quickly away from the table, scurrying to the supplies of fine wine and foreign treats.

"Ugh, finally!" Artemis cried laying her head flat on top of her folded arms on the table.

"Quite being such a Drama Queen, Artie! Hehe! It's alright to receive some attention from the opposite sex," Aphrodite smiled.

"I don't care. If I'm going to get a guy's attention, I would want a serious and real conversation. Instead I have to deal with a bunch of brainless brawns whose genitals are smaller than their pinky fingers!" Artemis argued.

"I agree!" Aphrodite added. Artemis lifted her head and stared at the goddess, surprised that she said that. An awkward silence grew leaving Artemis to sweat-drop a bit. "I don't know how to respond to that," was all she said to Aphrodite.

That's when the trumpet sounded with Hermes and the other god taking their place on either side of the large double-doors at the top of the golden staircase that was presented in front of the thrones. Everyone looked on in wonderment as Demeter's nymphs in matching blue dresses walked down throwing red rose petals on either side having Evalyse leading them down first, then lignin upon one side of the staircase. Hermes, looking annoyed, had a smile on his face with his eye twitching a bit announced while gesturing his hand, "Presenting, Lady Persephone!" as the doors opened.

The music began to play and the deities looked on with excitement, but Persephone did not show. Hermes looked in the doorway, and then turned to face the crowd that started to whisper. Demeter, with her ringlets in a high bun, crowned with a gold, tiara-like accessory, wearing a dark green long dress that reached her feet with a gold belt. Her long sleeves had a long cut from her wrists to her shoulders, leaving clothe to lay lower, exposing her arms. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. Hermes and the other god just looked at each other trying to figure out what to do. Hermes then cleared his throat , his face turning red with embarrassment, and tried speaking again while gesturing back to the doorway, "Presenting, Lady Persephone!" he said with a nervous grin.. Still Persephone did not show.

The deities had begun to grow anxious, filling the air with whispers. Aphrodite and Artemis looked around for any sign for the said goddess when a shadow loomed behind their table and began to speak, "Hey, what's everybody doing?" The two goddesses sat up straight in surprised and turned to see Persephone behind them holding a plate of fruits and a chicken leg. "PERSEPHONE!" the two shouted. That grabbed the guests' attention with all eyes on them. Persephone didn't pay any attention to the piercing stares and kept talking to the two as she walked to the front of the table, "Who else? By the way, I was using the restroom, so what was up with the trumpets?" she took notice of the people staring at her, "What?" Then she began to eat the grapes on her plate.

The room seemed to freeze as they stared at her. They all knew ever since she was a child that she would become very beautiful, but she was more than they expected. Her dress was a long white, strapped dress with a v-neck dip. The dress reached her toes. At the bottom, t was gold that reached up until it slowly dispersed mid-thigh into sparkles and a gold band rested underneath her breasts. Her hair was in long, loose curls and crowned her head also with a gold band. Instead of that heavy black eyeliner, she replaced it with brown bringing out the softness in her green-brown eyes. She was, in a word, breathtaking; and every male there knew it.

The entire night, Persephone was hounded by people, mainly the men. Throughout this, she wondered why Aphrodite was sulking in the corner. From Persephone's experience with the opposite sex of the human race, she knew exactly what was going on in each of those men's heads. A couple of then tried to get her alone, believing she was too naive about their intentions. And each time, she shot them down (much to Artemis likeness).

As it grew later, Persephone was prepared to take off. But her mother stopped her before she could do anything. Instead, Demeter dragged her over to another group of gods. She mentally groaned to herself but sucked it into a fake smile when Demeter faced her and began to speak, "Persephone, dear, you remember Apollo, don't you?" she gestures to the tall, barrel-chested man next to her.

Persephone eyes widen in recognization, as her cheeks began to blush and a stutter enveloped in her speech, "Y-y-yes! How couldn't I?"

Apollo chuckled a little as he gently at her. His hair was as yellow as the sun, along with his eyes that enticed Persephone to no end; somewhat. His muscles were large and intimidating, like she remembered as a little girl. "Good, I will just leave you two alone then," Demeter smiled and left, leaving Persephone and Apollo alone.

What felt like enjoyable hours, Persephone talked with Apollo about their time together before she left and what they were doing now. Of course, Persephone let Apollo do all of the talking. As it got later, Apollo walked with Persephone to her room saying their goodnights, with that he left leaving Persephone blushing slightly as she shut the door, sliding down. But this was no time to daydream, she had other things to do tonight. She went to the nightstand next to her bed and pulled out one of the drawers, in that drawer was what appeared to be ancient flute.

She went to her balcony and began playing a gentle tune that played along with wind as it brushed her face. The moon was out and the darkness and the stars made tonight even better for her to carry out her plan. Within moments, she opened her eyes and Hermes floated before her, grinning. "You ready?" he asked.

"I've been ready for years. Let's get out of here before someone sees us," Persephone smiled as she pulled herself up on the edge to meet Hermes face to face.

"You do understand what will happen if anyone figures out what you are planning?" Hermes asked concerned.

"Yes, but they are gonna find out eventually. Do you have my bag?"

Hermes then pulled out a sack with a strap from behind his back and handed it to Persephone. She took it and placed the strap over her shoulder. "Now turn around so I can get on your back."

Hermes did as he was told, allowing Persephone to get on his back. As soon as he got a good grip on her legs and she had her arms around his neck, they took off, flying down to Earth. They landed deep into the forest. Hermes then released her without her knowledge causing Persephone to land ungracefully on her back while Hermes stretched. "You have gotten much heavier since you were a child, " he complained.

"Are you suggesting I'm fat?"

"Now what is it you need me to do next?" he asked completely avoiding the question as he helped her up from the ground. "You need to go now. I'll be fine on my own, I know what to do from here."

Instead of arguing, Hermes just left, flying high up in the air, not even thinking about how Persephone was going to get back home. Persephone just watched him take off, then she turned her attention to the moon smiling. She then followed the direction she was suppose to go filled with nervousness, excitement, and most definitely anxiety.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, you guys have every right to be upset with me for not updating but I have a lot of things to do! Anyways, I'm so glad that you guys are subscribing, adding to favorites, and commenting. It really makes my day! P.S. If you're an anime fan, what would say if I put up a Ghost Hunt fanfic?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone…**

_Chapter 6: Fireflies_

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

Persephone took slow gentle strides through the tall grasses that reached a little bit past her head. She knew exactly where she was, meeting at the same place with him as she had done many times before. Even though Persephone usually felt confident, tonight she could feel cockroaches crawling inside her stomach. From her stay on Earth, learning from humans, as well as training alongside them, it could not prepare her for what she was about to face.

She took a long deep breath after pausing in front of the place that meant so much to her. She kept her eyes closed remembering the promise she made. She took a giant step past he giant grasses, broke through the bushes, until she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The moon was full and directed itself on top of her. The ancient trees surrounded her leaving a large circle above allowing the moonlight in. It was enchanting, but this was only the beginning of what was about to happen.

As Persephone slowly strides past the bushes, she heard a noise coming from the other side of the tree and bush circle. That's when at that same moment, she saw him. He had his head down as he walked through the bushes and trees. He finally looked up with a toothy grin that made her heart melt. Persephone smiled back warmly at him and spoke in a respectable manner, "Lord Hades, of what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have just come to see the sights, learn something new and to meet a close friend," he replied in the same manner walking toward her hiding something behind his back.

"I see. This companion of you are meeting must be very important to you if you are meeting him all the way out here and dressed in such a handsome manner," she said, also walking towards him holding the bag behind her back, mocking him. She took notice of his black shoes and his matching black suit that fitted him perfectly. It was buttoned up beautifully along with a black dress shirt underneath it with its collar popped up a bit. Around his neck laid a black tie, you could see the outline of it. He looked very handsome.

"Actually," Hades continued blushing a deep blue, "I am here to meet a little girl who has grown up quite a bit since I had last seen her,"

"Oh, is she pretty?" Persephone questioned.

"Beautiful is a better term."

"Do you enjoy spending time with her?"

"I've counted and recollected every memory I made with her before she left, not once regretting them," Hades smiled gently.

"She sounds amazing."

"She is," Hades shyly looked to the ground and then back at her, "I really missed you, Persephone." With that he pulled out a small red box. When he opened it, it revealed a silver necklace with a deep red, rose trinket on a silver "P" hanging. He used his forefinger to gesture her to turn around. Persephone obliged happily, pulling the bag in front of her, smiling while turning. He took the necklace out of the box and placed it gently on the ground. After brushing her hair back, he tried placing it around her neck. This was the closest Hades had gotten to Persephone. But as a child, Persephone would play games that involved jumping on his legs or even tackle him, but that was child's play. This was serious to him. Hades felt himself heating up a bit when accidently the tip of his fingers touched her bare neck as he tried clipping the gift together.

Once he did, Persephone turned to him smiling then innocently saying, "You're hands are really warm."

That made Hades blush even deeper as he placed his hands in his pocket saying, "Are you going to stand there or are we going to sit down? My legs are hurting,"

"Alright," she replied, seeing Hades react the way he did when he usually got embarrassed. She always thought it was cute. She sat down on her knees that caught her dress. Hades sat across from her slightly holding onto his knees as his hands embedded each, patiently waiting.

"You wouldn't believe everything I saw. I've done so much and I tried seeing everything! I met Hercules, traveled to Rome; by the way Cesar is really clueless when it comes to people, ugh! Eventually, I traveled to the Middle Ages and went through most of Europe. I had to cut my hair short to look like a boy so I could train with King Charlemagne's knights; by the way, he's a major playboy. I managed to get to Asia and visited Hong Kong to study philosophy but I still had to disguise myself as a boy. Soon, I made my way out of the continent and traveled through South America to North America. I stayed there through the American Revolution! They really rule themselves there! And it was the only place where I could find freedom in being a woman. I wish I stayed longer…" Persephone pouted.

"It sounds that you have seen much," Hades smiled listening to Persephone's tales.

"I did! But, my lord, I'm surprised that you're wearing the suit I described to you in one of my letters. You didn't have Hypnos steal it, did you?" she arched her brow.

"You have your secrets, I have mine," he said plainly.

"Many I want to share with you," Persephone said as her cheeks turned red as she was smiling. She looked back at Hades to see his reaction but he was yet again dumbfounded by her. Persephone quickly cleared her throat and continued, "One secret I have is that, um, the only reason why I… returned is to fulfill the promise."

"So you still remembered that after all these years. Do you still remember what the promise was?" he grinned.

"Yes! You wished for three things. 1) That I would write to you every week. 2) Not forget who I am. And 3) To repay you in my own way. That's why I'm here," she said proudly.

"Really? How do you plan to do that?" he snickered. Persephone then took her bag and opened it. She took out a large, empty jelly jar with holes in the lid. Hades stared at it confused. Persephone stood up holding the jar in her left hand and used her free hand to help Hades stand.

"What are you planning?" he grinned.

"Shhhh!" Persephone still held onto his hand and waited, looking around excitedly. Hades blushed deeper as he looked down and noticed that she was holding his hand. It didn't look like she was letting go anytime soon. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Persephone whisper in his ear, "Ready for the show?"

Then slowly, small dots of light started surfacing above the bushes and even coming down from the trees. The secret garden began to illuminate as the small creatures grew in number with their gold glowing. Eventually, a gentle swarm of them started flying softly around the deities, leaving them in awe. Persephone knew of course that was going to happen but I never got old. Hades, on the other hand, felt completely overwhelmed by what he saw. It was almost like watching souls gracefully dance in a delicate manner. Persephone let go of his hand to open the jelly jar's lid. Once she did, she sat low to the ground and gesture Hades to do the same; He followed her example sitting low to the ground, leaning towards her a bit. She could feel heat radiating off of him. It felt comforting.

"Watch…," she whispered, smiling.

Some of the glowing creatures started to fly or crawl into the jar. About seven of them entered it before Persephone closed the lid and stood up. Hades followed suit. She held the jar with both her hands, holding it just enough for both her and Hades to look at it. Persephone looked in admiringly with a wide smile. Hades, seeing these creatures for the first time, acted as a kid investigator. Persephone studied him watching the glowing slows dance in the jar. He then asked, "What are these souls called?" arching a brow.

Persephone giggled, "They're _Photinus_, but humans commonly call them 'Fireflies'."

"What is the purpose of trapping these creatures?"

"There's no purpose to it, it's for fun. I like watching them fly around and making the jars glow. It acts like a home-made nightlight for me sometimes for when I get scared," she said.

"What are the things that seem to frighten you?" Hades asked in a concerned voice as they sat down on the grass very close to each other.

"Lots of things," Persephone said holding the jar in her lap looking into it, "I'm scared of losing the people that I love and sometimes I find myself waking in a cold sweat," her body shivered.

When Hades noticed this, he realized that the air was colder. He took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders. Persephone instantly warmed up when she felt his large coat hang over her. She smiled, blushing a little bit taking in the moment. With that, she sat back down along with Hades. Feeling a little bit tired, she leaned against his arm and closed her eyes whiling her smile.

"You know...I missed…you…too," she said dozing in and out of sleep. Her tiredness took over as she laid against Hades. For Hades, he didn't know what to do. 'Should I move her?' he thought. 'Maybe I should wake her up.' His ideas bothered him. None of them seemed to be a good solution. He was about to move the arm Persephone was laying on but he realized that both her hands had a grip on it. Hades sighed in defeat and moved the jar from her lap and placed it on the other side of her. He gently let them lay down on the grass. Hades just stared at Persephone as she slept soundly as the fireflies still engulfing them in their soft swarm.

Hades took his free arm and placed it around Persephone, drawing her closer to him. She felt warm against his chest as she curled in a tiny bit facing him. In that moment, time stood still. Hades wanted this to last, but eventually he was overwhelmed with droopy eyes and gave into the same spell as Persephone. It felt too good to be real. In their own world, neither of them knew what trouble would come when their eyes opened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Listen, I know it's been a while and the computer deleted my chapters because my baby sis had to mess with everything. I'm sorry. But I promise I will update A LOT more when I'm done with regents. But for right now, enjoy! P.S. This chapter is really sappy.**

_**Insanity**_

Chapter 7: We Got A Problem…

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

The larks were singing with the bright sun, gently warming the lads while sending away the cool breeze. Persephone struggled to keep her eyes to keep her eyes closed but failed. She opened them seeing Hades sleeping soundly. She caressed his hair out of his face. Persephone noticed how he wasn't as skinny as she remembered, in fact he looked like he had gotten more exercise but he wasn't huge like Ares.

She gently shook him, hoping that he would release her. But instead, his hold on her tightened. Persephone knew it would come to this; from talking to Hermes she learned that he wasn't a morning person. A sly smile appeared across her face when she spoke in a seductive whisper in his ear,

"Oh, Apollo, I can't do this I front of Hade-" Hades quickly sat up and started growling as he released Persephone.

"Where's the rotten bastard?" Hades black nails began to grow as claws with his eyes glowing red, soon his teeth became fangs. His growling was similar to that of a lion. But over his fumes, you could hear a soft giggle coming from Persephone.

"Remind me to never give you bad news in the morning," she laughed. Hades turned a deep shade of blue and quickly retracted his fangs, claws, and his red eyes.

"Really, Persephone? Why would you lie to me?" Hades sighed.

"You wouldn't let go of me," she said. 'Plus its fun watching you get jealous,' Persephone thought. "Crap, what time is it?" she asked Hades.

"By the look of the sun, I estimate that it is half past the seventh hour."

"No!No!No!No!No! Mom's gonna check on me soon!" Persephone quickly stood up and started pacing. Hades stood up and stopped her by grasping her shoulders. "It shall be fine, your nymph will call Herms and he shall bring you back before Demeter notices," he said calmly.

Persephone took a deep breath and spoke, "You're right. I should get going now, I'll ask Herms to send you a note when I can see you again. Okay?"

"Yes," Hades said. Then by instinct, like a man to his wife, gave her, her very first kiss on her lips and released her not realizing what he had done until he picked up his jacket from the ground behind her. He froze and tried to hide his face from Persephone, feeling ashamed that he defiled her lips. At least that's how he saw it.

Soon, he felt something hugging him from behind. Then he could have sworn that two rose petals brush against his cheek. Then he was released and heard the sound of rustle grass behind him with a shout calling, "See ya later!"

Hades gave a small smile to himself and walked back with lighter steps.

Everything happened just as Hades told Persephone. She made it to her bedroom without getting caught, thanks to Evalyse and Hermes. She felt like she needed to do something for them, it was the least she could do. Persephone had just covered herself in her blankets without changing her clothes when her mother burst in a sing-song voice,

"Persephone! You will never guess what has happened!" In response to her mother she gave a whiny muffle.

"Persephone, don't be like that. Get out of bed; I have some good news for you!" Demeter ripped the covers off of her. "Child, you not change into your nightdress?"

"I was tired. I didn't feel like changing," she whined tiredly.

"Well, you are going to need to drop that attitude if you are going to get married," Demeter said as she used her plants and vines to bring them breakfast and drinks when she sat on the bed.

"Married? Mom, I told you that I don't want to get married yet. I have my whole life ahead of me," Persephone rolled her eyes.

"Then listen to me, I saw you with Apollo last night, I saw how giddy you were around him. Last night, just as you went to bed, Apollo asked me for your hand… And I agreed!" Demeter announced proudly.

Persephone did a spit take all over the floor of her room, looking at her mother dumbstruck.

"Why would you do that? He should have asked me! He just asked you because he knew you would agree with him!" she exclaimed.

"Persephone, you won't get married now. Just as you have said you have your whole life ahead of you. You decide when you want to get married, you are just going to marry him, that is all," Demeter said calmly. "Oh, that means we need to get started on your training, you just don't wake up a perfect lady and wife. Also, you can no longer spend any time with your male companions. It's just not proper for an engaged woman."

"That's not fair! This is my life! I decide what to do with it!" Persephone argued.

"It's too late for that!" Demeter shouted. Then the sky began to grow dark along with Demeter's eyes. She then spoke with a deep tone, "Once an agreement of marriage has been made, it cannot be taken back unless another force interferes! And there's no chance of that happening now that the gods know that you belong to another…"

With that, Demeter quickly exited the room slamming the doors behind her, allowing sunlight back into the world. Persephone didn't know what to do but she had to think of something, and fast.

Hermes kissed the palms of Evalyse's hands. He took into account how dainty they were. She was so soft and smooth, which made him want her even more, but that gave him sadness.

"Evalyse, is this the closest I shall ever come to you?" Hermes asked.

"If I could, I would let you have more of me just as I want more of you," she responded blushing.

They both sighed knowing what would happen if they were to go beyond that boundary. A defiled nymph working under the Goddess of Fertility, surrounded by virgin goddesses would be a disgrace. Most likely, Demeter would punish Evalyse and send her someplace where Hermes could never find her. A broken-hearted god is a dead god.

"Let us run far from here, start a new life, have a family!" Hermes exclaimed.

"I want that so much, but would we not keep running? Running and running is not a way of life," Evalyse responded.

"You're right, you deserve better than that. You deserve more than what I can give you," he smiled sadly as he looked to the ground.

Evalyse placed her hands on both sides of his face and made him look at her. "With those sweet eyes staring only at me, what more could I need?" She smiled.

With that, she gave Hermes a deep kiss and held him close to her, not wanting to let go of him. Then, the exotic forests surrounding them seem to still in time. Nothing moved, nothing was heard, with only the sun as their company to witness them. Hermes then got down on one knee and held onto Evalyse's hands as she stood.

"Evalyse, this is my promise to you. I promise to protect, cherish, and care for you until the very moment I lose my breath. And if I no longer find myself in your favor, I will still protect, cherish, and care for you until I lose my breath. I am forever yours," he proclaimed.

Evalyse just stood there in a pause with an unreadable face.

"Evalyse, I will feel like a fool if you do not respond. Please give me a word?" Hermes asked.

Evalyse just giggled at his nervous face. "How can I say anything when I'm so happy?" she smiled as she laughed. "I accept your proposal and I promise to love and adore you with all that I am."

Hermes smiled, stood up, and kissed her, feeling her smile pressed against him. Suddenly, a rustle was heard from behind the tree and bushes. Hermes took a defensive pose in front of Evalyse, quickly pulling out his dagger in front of him. The rustle grew louder and louder as the creature approached. Evalyse held onto Hermes but looked on in curiosity. The sound grew until Persephone stumbled out of the bushes and fell on her face. The two gave a sigh of relief as she ran to the hastily.

Persephone was wearing a pink, ½ sleeved, baggy shirt that fell a little past her shoulders with white jean shorts and brown gladiator shoes. Her hair looked longer than it did yesterday with a calm wave to it. She still had on the necklace that Hades gave to her for her birthday, even though she was surprised that her mom had missed it.

Persephone ran to them, panting harshly. "My lady, what has happened?" Evalyse asked in concern.

"We- got- a- problem," she said in-between breaths. "Hermes, - take me- to the border- of the underworld."

Hades moped around all day, at least he appeared to be. Inside, his heart was about to gush and he felt the burn on his cheek that Persephone gave him. And yet he enjoyed every second of his fever. He changed out of the attire he wore earlier. Instead, he head on his black toga skirt and remained topless, since he wanted to cool down from his fever. Silver bracelets adorned his arms with black, shiny cuffs on his wrists while he wore his tied sandals.

He basically paced around his bedchambers wondering if Persephone made it back without any trouble. He got his answer when Hermes flew into his room causing the doors to crash against the walls.

"Hades, Persephone is at the door of the Underworld. She needs to speak with you, it's urgent," Hermes spoke.

With that, they both quickly cross the Styx River to the opening of the Underworld with Persephone and Evalyse waiting for them. Hades felt a little embarrassed that he was not fully covered in front of the women. Persephone turned to him with seriousness in her face and walked up to him, standing very close.

"Hades, will you marry?" she asked.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoooo! Summer! Anyways, I just got an account on , Insane-Novelist, so I'll be posting some poetry on there if you want to check it out and a "Thought of the Day" so you can comment. Also, if there are any artists out there, it would be AWESOME if you can draw some of the characters from my stories and upload them. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone**

Chapter 8: The Good, the Bad, and the In-Laws…

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

"Ex-excuse me?" was all Hades managed to spit out.

"Will you marry me?" Persephone said again seriously. Hades still just stared at her shocked by what she had asked.

"Listen, Apollo asked to marry me and Mom agreed. She said that the marriage has to happen unless something stops it. All the other gods are going to avoid conflict with her, so I know nothing will stop her plans!"

"But-"was all Hades managed to say until Persephone interrupted him.

"And I can't runaway after we've finally seen each other. I would've tried going against her but she's tried to lock me in my room, has forbidden me to leave home, and not let me see my friends. It was a miracle that I got away! I can't live like this! If you don't care for me that way, I understand; but I don't want to be away from you!" Persephone spoke.

"Yes," Hades replied.

"I really care-about you and-I don't want to-be-a burden," she continued frantically not realizing what Hades said. "And if I really-want to-be truthful, I'm-in-love-with-you!" she said breathing in deeply and panting.

"Little Persephone, I said 'Yes'," Hades said with a sincere smile.

"And-huh?" she said as she stared at him in confusion.

"Um, may I speak to you in private?" Hades whispered as he looked over to Hermes and Evalyse. Evalyse understood the message when Persephone turned to her with an excited.

Evalyse nodded and turned to Hermes and spoke, "Oh, no! I have misplaced my necklace! I believe I must have forgotten it at…the lake. Will you take me there to find it?"

"Strange, I do not remember you wearing-ow!" Hermes said when he was jabbed by Evalyse's elbow. "What purpose did that have?" Hermes questioned but Evalyse dragged him into the forest before he could protest leaving Persephone and Hades alone.

"As I said before, I will marry you. I want to marry you," he said as he took her hands. Persephone sighed in relief and spoke, "That's good since I already brought my stuff to move in. I would still try to live with you even if you said 'No'," she smiled; of course, Hades sweat-dropped a little.

"You are only joking of course, right?" Hades asked nervously. "Nope," Persephone smiled.

"Alright, but I will first go to Olympus. I have some business to take care of…"

Zeus paced throughout the throne room. He was deeply worried. Ever since Persephone's return, the goddesses have been up-in-arms questioning the authority of the gods, especially his rule. Her talks of equality and democracy have seriously affected the political world that he controlled. Not only that, but for some reason or another, the offerings from the mortal in the north have seem to decrease. Zeus felt as if his brain was about to crack. There's only so much he could take at a time. Suddenly he heard the large doors of the throne rooms slam on the walls. He looked at the doorway to find his brother, Hades. Just what he needed.

"Zeus, I've come to speak with you about Persephone," Hades said.

"Oh, do you? Another complaint is what I need! What is it?" Zeus replied sourly.

"I have come to you to ask… to ask to have Persephone as my bride," Zeus paused and faced Hades. "Pardon? The God of the Dead wishes to marry a daughter of life? Haha!" Zeus chuckled.

"It's true. I have come to ask you for your blessing to have her as my wife."

"Haha, really? And why should I do that?"

"Because Demeter has already made arrangements with Apollo to make Persephone his wife and I do not think that you would enjoy having someone another step closer to gaining your throne," was all he said that caught Zeus's attention. "Remember, I am unable to make myself king of Olympus but Apollo will have no problem," Hades continued.

Zeus stared and thought, if Persephone marries and lives with Hades, she would be in the underworld putting forth no threat to him. And Apollo will remain stationary, brilliant! Zeus then faced Hades and said, "Very well then, you may have Persephone as your queen."

Hades then smiled at him and gave his thanks as he left returning to Persephone. But, maybe everything won't be as simple as that… Since in a distance from his happy thoughts, little did anyone know of what the Titans were doing.

***Dramatic Music* What's gonna happen? Leave reviews and find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Chapter! Remember, Persephone is girly so don't expect her to be a guy. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone.**

…...

Chapter 9: Here Comes the…Titans?

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

Somewhere in the forgotten lands of Greece, there laid the rulers of past orders and tyranny. They were called the Titans, the predecessors of the Olympians, with their leader, Cronos, planning in the depths of Tartarus. The darkness consuming everything.

"Is everything going well in the world of the mortals?" a deep voice asked.

"You needn't worry; those beings are weak and will give up anything to live. Besides, it was about time to cause some chaos. Don't you agree, Cronos?" a voice asked.

The deep voice replied, "Yes, it was getting boring. How many villages were destroyed, Prasutagus?"

"How dare you speak to our king that way? Disgusting Titan!" shouted another voice in spite.

"Griffin, calm yourself, he means us no disrespect. After all, it's the least we can allow since the King of the Titans has agreed to our conditions, now apologize," Prasutagus said calmly.

Griffin growled, "Please forgive me rudeness, your most gracious highness," as he bowed. Even though you couldn't see the palm of your hand in the darkness, their eyesight was notorious for seeing through the blackest of things.

"Now," Prasutagus continued, "Louden should return soon with news of the 'Tour' when he arrives. So, we still have no conflict with our terms, King Cronos?"

"None whatsoever," he grinned.

….

The day rolled out as chaos ensued in the Underworld, after all, how many times do the dead get to celebrate the coming of a bride? Hypnos and Thanatos mostly walked in and out of the entrance carrying Persephone's stuff. They were not happy…

"Ugh, I'm so tiiiiiirrrred!" Hypnos whined, "Why do women have so much stuff anyways?"

"Why are you complaining? You only brought in one item and it was a jewelry box," Thanatos said coolly.

"Yeah, but it was heavy…." Hypnos responded.

"You are hopeless, Brother."

The day was sweltering as they (Thanatos) brought in everything. Back and forth, the Underworld and the Earth deeply contrast as you walked out of the gates and step onto the dead grass that slowly turned to life as you walked further. Watching the scene, Persephone sat on a boulder covered in vines next to Evalyse talking about what they had in mind.

"Lady Persephone, why are you going to change the ceremony?" Evalyse asked.

"Simple, I saw how the humans got married and I liked it. I remember the first time I attended a wedding, it was so beautiful. I remember the bride was covered in white with a dazzling smile and flowers in her hand as she walked down the aisle with her tiara holding he veil. But then came the best part; as soon as she started walking toward her handsome groom, his face just brightened when he saw her. And then they said their vows while placing rings on each other's finger. Finally the preacher said, 'You may kiss the bride.' When they did, it seemed that the whole world seem to freeze simultaneously. Ever since that day, I realized that was what I wanted," Persephone finished. Then she faced Evalyse and jumped when she saw her eyes watered and cheeks went red.

"THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I EVER HEARD! WHY DO THE MORTALS HAVE IT SO GOOD? WHY CAN THEY MARRY WHOEVER THEY WANT?" she shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Evalyse! I'm so awful that I was inconsiderate of your situation. But I promise that I'll do whatever I can to make sure two will be together!" Persephone vowed.

"Please, my Lady, do not worry for my sake. My solemn duty is to make sure you are happy and safe," she said with a smile.

"That reminds me, Evalyse, will you be my maid of honor?" Persephone asked excitedly.

"My Lady, ABSOLUTELY! But what is a 'Maid of Honor'?" Hearing that, Persephone sweat-dropped at her friend's naivety and eagerness.

Unknowing to them, out in the forest covering under the shades of the trees, grey eyes watched the chain of events unfolding.

….

'Finally,' Demeter thought, 'Everything is going my way,' and she then continued to water the eager plants.

Demeter continued until she was interrupted by her loyal nymphs. "Lady Demeter! Lady Demeter!" the girls cried. "What is it?" she responded.

"Look! Look!" and they held up a jar that trapped lifeless fireflies. Demeter looked at them in horror. "These creatures were just born; death has neared them and stolen life from afar. But what grudge could the Lord of the Dead have against such innocence?"

"There's one more thing, Madame…" one nymph said quietly. "Well, what is it?" she shouted but the nymphs remained silent. "Tell me or..!"

"Lady Persephone has disappeared, my Lady," continued the quiet nymph. "We searched for her everywhere," inserted another. "We have been unsuccessful…" said another.

Demeter remained stunned as she looked at the jar and took in what the nymphs had said. "Do not tell me that Hades… Oh no!"

….

**Oh Snapples! Please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**Sincerely ~Insanity **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wedding Bells Chime!

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

_Later that day…_

The breeze was calm as the grasses flown along with the wind. The trees and spring seemed to be in harmony on one side but on the other side of it; life began to crumble and turn to dust leaving no trace of color. It was the split between the Earth and the Underworld; a very unusual place to hold a wedding.

That's where they stood, the groom on the side of dust and the bride walking among life. She walked barefoot leaving flowers and vines behind her with a gold ankle bracelet. Her long, off-white dress had a small slit in the front revealing her legs as she walked. Her bouquet was a dozen blue roses. Half her hair was pulled back with an intricate bun leaving some loose curls in the front and her hair hang off her shoulders. Her dress was strapless and she wore no veil, just gold beads that crowned her head along with an off-white veil having everything compliment her sun-kissed skin with gold on her eyelids. The groom had on a traditional tux with a white log-sleeved shirt that was hidden under a dark-grey vest with a black tie tucked in with a buttoned up coat. His messy white hair was kept neat but he still kept his piercings in his ear.

"Thanatos," Hades whispered to his best man who stood close to him wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a red vest with a tie tucked in with a black coat, "Where is Hypnos? Was he not supposed to conduct the ceremony?"

"I'm afraid my brother slept in late… but Hermes said that he should arrive immediately," Thanatos said as Hermes stood next to him, wearing the same outfit without the jacket, staring dreamily across to Evalyse who held yellow flowers in her hands in a full-length, thin, baby-pink bridesmaid gown that hung off her shoulders while having her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

Finally Persephone stood in front of Hades, smiling happily until she noticed Hypnos wasn't there.

"Hades, where-"she was interrupted by a loud, "SORRY I'M LATE!" Hypnos stumbled unto to them rushing down the aisle. Thanatos stared at him with big eyes before questioning him,

"Brother, what are you wearing?"

"What? I asked Sephie what the dude wears when he performs the vows," he said with an obvious tone in his voice. He wore a traditional minister's gown with a book in his hands.

"What are you holding?" Thanatos pointed at the book. "I don't know, all I know is that it's holy, pfft…" and with that, Hypnos strutted in front of the couple and opened the "holy thing-a-ma-jigger" to a random page.

"By the way, I'm not reading off of this, this is totally by memory," he bragged letting Thanatos give an exasperated sigh while Hermes was still staring dreamily at Evalyse.

Hypnos quickly cleared his throat and spoke, "Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here to join this god and this goddess in holy matrimony. If anyone here believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He looked around for any protest, "Of course no one speaks."

He continued speaking but in Hades' mind, he silenced him out as he stared at Persephone as she looked onto Hypnos with her dazzling smile waiting to say her vows. He then wondered about something that he hadn't come across before; what if he wasn't good enough? What if he's a terrible husband? Would Persephone be able to depend on him to take care of her? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if any harm came to her. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Persephone take his left hand and placed a thick silver band around his fourth finger.

"I do," she said staring into his eyes and reading his thoughts, trying to erase any doubt in his mind.

Hypnos then turned to Hades eyeing him, placing a hand on his hip, "Well… are ya gonna stand there or put the damn ring on her finger?"

"You have a way with words, 'holy man'…" Thanatos looked away shamefully. "You know it," Hypnos winked.

For the task at hand, Hades smiled placing a thin silver band on Persephone dainty fourth-finger, saying, "I do."

"Okay, you're god and wife, you can kiss the bride," he announced proudly. But before Hades knew it, Persephone had already pulled at his tux and started to kiss him. Of course he had his eyes wide with shock but eventually closed them as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he returned it. Once she let go, Persephone quietly whispered to Hades so that only he can hear,

"You know what happens after this, right?" she smirked.

Hades looked on in confusion, "No, what?"

She took his hand and dragged him to the entrance of the Underworld, "I'll show ya," she winked.

Hypnos looked onto them as the disappeared deeper down the entrance cave with a large grin, while Thanatos watched them with a stoned face. But not surprisingly, Evalyse and Hermes already disappeared.

"Looks like his majesty is gonna be busy for the next few days," Hypnos nudged at his brother who, despite his stoic face, was slightly turning pink at the thought of what they were gonna be doing.

Thanatos cleared his throat, "I suggest we keep ourselves occupied for the next couple of hours. I do not think I want to be near his highness' chambers for a while." He started to walk away with his brother in to who lazily placed his arms behind his head. "Man, I can't wait to see he look on Apollo's face when he finds out," Hypnos snickered.

That was the last thing the strange spy heard before leaving the scene. He kept himself hidden within the bushes observing the events that took place.

'Hmm,' he thought, 'This will interest his majesty,' the dark figure chuckled and disappeared altogether.

….

_The depths of Tartarus…_

"King Prasutugas, Louden has returned," announced Griffin.

"Good, send him in," he called into the darkness.

Louden snickered in a squeaky, deranged tone, "Blood Lust, I have discovered interesting news. It seems that Hades has given himself a queen."

"Really? Before me?" Prasutugas jested with a grin. "Tell me, is she some three-headed goat or maybe a water nymph that got in his way?"

"She is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, a goddess of spring known as Persephone. Rumor has it that Zeus was afraid of an uprising started by her and gave her hand without her _dear_ mother's permission," he joked.

A burst of heavy laughter filled the lightless room coming from the king. "Are you serious? The ruler of the dead taking a bride of life? That's imprudent!" He laughed a little longer until he finally calmed placing a hand over his face. "…Why… didn't… I … think of that?"

"What was that your majesty? Have you gone mad?" Griffin cried.

"Oh, Griffin. There is something you must know about your king," Prasutugas said making footstep sounds towards him, slamming Griffin's face into the stone wall; blood trickled from his forehead. Slowly, his king whispered, "I've always been mad…"

….

**I want 5+ reviews or I won't put up the next chapter… But thanks for reading!**

**Sincerely~ Insanity**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thank you for your reviews and for reading. It makes me really glad to know that people enjoy this! Also, I have written a draft of a POSSIBLE sequel to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone**

….

Chapter 11: Gods, Creatures, and Mortals, Oh My!

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

"Prasutugas, what have you come to see me for?" asked Cronus.

"Well, I found some rather amusing information," he answered as he entered into Cronus' place in Tartarus. "I found out that your son, Hades, has taken a bride."

"Ha… Hahaha!" Cronus bellowed loudly while Prasutugas stood there with a smug grin. "That cold boy must have taken her in her sleep," he said trying to hold back a chuckle, "Why should I be concerned with some nymph?"

"He didn't marry a nymph, he married a goddess; Zeus' daughter, Persephone. And now, she's queen of the underworld."

"Ha! What is she good for? What value does she hold to me?" Cronus questioned.

"I don't care if you benefit from her, I do. She is now the co-ruler of the Underworld and when Hades becomes unavailable as king, she will solely inherit that kingdom. For that reason, I want her as my bride," he grinned largely.

Cronus sat there confused and in thought. He cringed at the thought of this _creature_ controlling one of the Gods' realms, but if that is what he must sacrifice to take back his throne, then so be it. "Alright, once Hades is deposed of, you may also have the Underworld and Persephone as your bride."

Prasutugas gave a low bow with a crooked grin on his face, "Thank you, your majesty." With that he left with only his steps echoing through the stone room until they disappeared altogether. As soon as he was gone, Cronus gave an aggravated sigh and rubbed his temples as he sat down.

"Damn bloody, vampires!"

….

At Olympus, the gods and goddesses gathered themselves together once more since Persephone's party, which occurred only three days ago. Apollo was busy being congratulated by the male gods and his stroke of luck that he was going to marry one of the most beautiful goddesses since the birth of Aphrodite. Sadly, though, that was the only thing Apollo really knew about Persephone. Sure they talked that night but that was the last time he saw her. Walking past their conversation, Artemis overheard the comments made about her dear friend. She was fuming by the time she had reached Aphrodite.

Artemis was wearing her usual hunting gear and uniform while Aphrodite was also wearing a long dress that was cut on one side that seemed to crawl up her leg with long sleeves that fell to her shoulders; but her face was unusually sad today.

"I cannot believe my idiot of a brother! He does not even know Persephone! He is an arrogant fool that will probably leave her rotting in the coldest part of the Earth once someone new comes," Artemis puffed with her arms and legs crossed, emanating anger.

"Yes, it is probably true…" Aphrodite sighed staring at her wine glass that looked like it hadn't been touched. Artemis softened when she saw Aphrodite acting this way.

"I know I don't do this often, but, what is the matter?" Artemis stared inventively. A sigh came from Aphrodite again when she looked at Artemis. "I cannot see love coming from his heart, just blatant lust; which you know I am usually for. But, I do not believe that Persephone would be happy with him. I remember that night at the gala when she started talking to everyone. Her mindset was clear, but her heart was somewhere else…" she finished.

Artemis nearly had a heart-attack once Aphrodite finished. "Where did that come from?!" she questioned. Aphrodite just shrugged, "I can be deep and emotional when I want to be. Just because I'm blonde does not mean I am ignorant." Artemis rolled her eyes. That's when a loud crash entered the room with the doors nearly broken off. At the source of it with everyone to see was Demeter with her eyes drowning in tears with her hair wild. Zeus sat on his throne and waited for the war.

"HADES HAS STOLEN MY CHILD! HE HAS TAKEN PERSEPHONE TO THE UNDERWORLD!" she screamed. Everyone stood perfectly still, not even breathing. Thunder started to roll in with its partner, lightening, with the raindrops ready to pour. They deities started murmuring to one another as Demeter dragged herself to the throne and fell to her knees.

"Did you know about this?" she asked choking in her sobs as raindrops fell from her eyes. All eyes fell on Zeus as he started chuckling.

"Of course I did," he replied with an obvious tone to his voice. "In fact, I gave Hades my blessing when he asked me," he grinned. That's when Apollo walked over, fuming.

"But she was to be my wife! You knew that!" He exclaimed angrily. "She belongs to me now!" he complained like a child who had his toy taken away. Artemis watched his face and chuckled when he saw him for the first time not get his way.

"I am her father! I decide who her groom should be!" Zeus shouted as he stood up.

"You never wanted anything to do with her! I have more of a right over her than you do! I AM HER MOTHER!" Demeter yelled back.

"And I am my own person!" interrupted a new voice. Everyone turned to face the entrance pillars to find a dark beauty. Persephone stood there with her head held high and direct posture of a queen. Her sun-lit body was drained of all brightness. Her skin was white and her curly red hair was even longer and darker, a blood-red shade with matching lips. Her black dress graced around her like fog with her dress straps falling off her shoulders. Her left hand had a dead, black vine with thorns intertwining between her fingers reaching up to her elbow. On her right wrist was the same silver bracelet that had a timeline style drawn in ink. A small black band encrusted with silver crowned her head. The one thing that stayed the same was her green-brown eyes.

As she walked closer to her mother, all eyes fell upon her with intrigue and confusion as to what had happen. Each step she took was precise and strong with her face revealing a small, triumphant smile. Once Persephone stood before her mother, Demeter quickly got up from her knees placing her hands over her mouth in sadness.

"What has that monster done to you?" Demeter whispered removing her hands from her mouth.

"Mother, do not call my husband a 'monster'," she responded calmly.

"Your husband?! You call that thing your husband?!" Demeter shouted as she grabbed her daughter's arms, but Persephone remained unchanged. "Stop this nonsense and come back home! This creature is nothing but pure evil!" she growled. But still Persephone still did not sway from her posture as her face remained strong and defiant. Gently, Persephone removed Demeter's hands off of her, while taking a step back.

"Mother, there are many things I can tolerate, but you insulting my husband are not one of them." She then held out her hand as fog surrounded it and once it cleared, a pomegranate appeared as she held it out towards Demeter. "This is the fruit of the Underworld," Persephone began, "and now," she turned the fruit to reveal a bite mark, "I am a part of it," she gave a sly grin.

"So anything you say about my husband, is also saying something about me. I am Queen, and I am not afraid to use any of my powers to stop you from taking me away from him; no matter what you or Zeus say," and like that she dropped the fruit in front of her mother and walked back towards the entrance pillars. "Also, Zeus," Persephone said not looking back, "Turns out I can leave the Underworld whenever I please." With her ghostly air, she vanished from sight, leaving everyone in shock.

Artemis still sat in surprise as the deities gathered around the dumbfounded Zeus and the weeping Demeter while Apollo threw hissy fits. "She is in love…" Aphrodite said breaking Artemis' trance. She looked at Aphrodite to see a grin grow on her face. "_Really?_ Could have fooled me," she said sarcastically.

"All in a day's work for the goddess of love, after all. Now I can finally finish my wine," Aphrodite giggled nonchalantly.

"To think I was starting to believe that you did have some aptitude to you…" Artemis spoke as she placed her forefinger and them at the bridge of her nose.

….

**Please leave reviews and keep your eye out for the next chapter!**

**Sincerely~ Insanity**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you guys are ready for some more! Do any of you have questions as to what is going on? If not, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone**

...

Chapter 12: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down…

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

The smell of burning wood and corpses filled the atmosphere as the smoke clogged the air. The night sky's stars were blocked by the falling ashes of the village. Creatures that are rejected by the Sun begin to feed on any living thing, from people to insects. Children hide under broken wood and bodies while hearing the blood-curdling screams of women being raped or bitten. The perfume of warriors' flaming skins surrounded every corner. Hell was set upon the Earth.

In the mists of it all stood Prasutugas, his white skin was tainted with innocent blood while his silver hair whipped around his face with his menacing grey eyes greedily watched the fall of the mortals. His pointed ears, claws, and the sharp knives that he called his teeth were his strongest vampiric features. His half-naked army crawled as cockroaches over lifeless humans and dragging young girls to feed on. Prasutugas stood on a collapsed noble's home, practically half-naked himself as fire began to breathe around him. Next to him crouched Louden, licking his long fingers and nails of blood with his snake-like tongue. His drool mixing with the heavy blood that smothered his mouth as he also tried to pick some flesh from his fang teeth. Louden's long black, stringy hair added to his grotesque features as well as his white skin. Griffin just stood next to his king with a disappointed look on his face. He was completely without blood and was fully clothed in grey attire that appeared like a male skirt. His white skin nearly blended in with his long white hair that was halfway pulled back revealing his pointed ears. Overall, Griffin had a wise look to his face, one of maturity and understanding.

"Look on, Griffin, this is only the start. Once we take the Underworld, nothing shall be out of our reach," Prasutugas proclaimed. "Soon, even Olympus will fall, whether Cronus is king or not!" he grinned as his twisted mind became filled with sinful thoughts of his rule.

"Your majesty, is this the wisest goal for your people? Will this prosper anybody? All this…war?" Griffin questioned.

"Hehehehe, ha!" crackled Louden, "Griffin, when did you go so soft? They're just mortals… Although, some do have rather appealing faces," he chuckled.

"Louden, you disgust me. How can you allow yourself to be attracted to such pitiful specimens?" Prasutugas smirked as he began walking casually away from his spot in spite of the fire and screams surrounding him and his men. Louden crawled after him as Griffin followed.

"Oh, Blood Lust, forgive me," he begged with his hoarse voice. "It's just that not everyone will have a goddess for a bride."

Prasutugas paused while his face changed from a triumphant smirk to one that appeared confused, as if he came to a realization. "You're right. Tell me, what does the Underworld's queen look like?"

Louden grinned excitedly, "I thought you'd never ask," they soon started to walk once more. "She is a thing of beauty, her face is one of innocence, and from what I found out, she's very fiery. She purposely disobeyed her mother's orders of marrying the sun god, Apollo, to marry the Death King-"

"I AM THE DEATH KING! Do not ever call that proclaim 'god' that title again!" Prasutugas shouted.

"I am unworthy, Blood Lust. I do not ask your mercy!" Louden cried as he bowed.

"Get up before I find you more pitiful than you already are!" Prasutugas shouted once more. And like that, Louden carried himself up and trailing after his king. "Besides, from what you tell me about this 'queen', she sounds too free-spirited for me… Looks like I'm going to have to break her," he said revealing his toothy smile.

Louden shouted, jumped, and cheered for Prasutugas plan. Griffin gave a small sigh and whispered so only he could hear, "This is all madness.."

They eventually arrived to a tent that was their lodging within the fiery village. It was not of any magnificence whatsoever but it was comfortable enough. There was a desk with ma drawings and plans scattered. In one corner, there is a display of weaponry from swords to shields to spears. There was a lounge-like chair that Prasutugas took rest in as soon as he entered the tent, leaving Griffin and Louden to stand. Then he started to speak,

"I wonder what the Queen's reaction will be like. Will she display horror or maybe she will be petrified on the spot? That indeed would be the most pleasant. But above all I wonder what a goddess' blood tastes like."

"Ooh, Blood Lust, you cannibal hogging all the good to yourself," Louden chuckled.

"Do not worry, pitiful lad," Prasutugas said in a lazy tone, "I have heard that there are other dark goddesses that dwell down there as well. Maybe if you prove yourself, I will let you have one," he chuckled darkly.

"Thank you, good master," Louden said bowing before him.

"I can already see our first night together as king and queen. Her screams of agony will definitely be the sweetest lullaby I will ever hear," He laughed loudly.

"Sire, it is almost dawn. Should we not warn the others about the upcoming sun?" Griffin advised.

"Griffin the Fool, I may be their king, but every vampire must fend for himself."

….

**I know, pretty short. But I will put up the next chapter if I get 3+ reviews; until then,**

**Sincerely~ Insanity**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, next chapter! I hope you enjoy; reviews are greatly appreciated…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone**

….

Chapter 13: Zeus' Problem Becomes His Solution

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

The population in the Underworld greatly increased in the last two days, more than it has than the last month. The cold-like spirits that wandered around dazed and confused added great stress to Hades. His headaches increased by double, he also become incredibly irritable, and he woke as grouchy as ever. Fortunately for Hades, Persephone had been staying with Evalyse until the mess sorted with her mother and Hermes so that Evalyse could marry him. After Hades and Persephone consummated their marriage, her physical transformation came about, darkening her innocent features. Whether the look was permanent or temporary, Hades didn't care, he wouldn't care even if she grew a second head and bear claws. She was important factor in his life. He was glad Persephone wasn't there to see him in his frustrated stage.

"My lord, did you read the new list of mortals that have arrived?" asked Thanatos in his business tone, wearing his usually black armor and red cape.

"Ugh, no, I am still reviewing the scrolls from yesterday. Why do mortals die so easily?!" Hades shouted aggravated while wearing his black robes, remaining shirtless with a pair of black pants not wearing sandals.

Thanatos stood before him holding five scrolls in his arms, looking aggravated towards his king. "My apology, your Majesty, but I am the personification of death…" he replied coldly.

Hades gave a low growl, "No , my friend, I am sorry. These last few days have given me great stress. I am just happy that Persephone will not return until later this evening; I do not wish for her to see me as I am now."

He looked around to see the poor souls that mourn and shiver consisting of men, women, and children. Some of the spirits are gray and others blue wearing the clothes they wore when they died. But one thing Hades realized was off, the mortals that have been coming wearing their day clothes. He didn't disclose this recognition to anyone in case it would cause unnecessary worry, instead he quietly watched.

Hundreds of spirits seem to mob the outer grounds of the palace, searching for loved ones. Hypnos walked over to the two. His appearance was horrid, he was battered and bruised with a footprint on his left cheek while his hair was wild. He breathed in a raspy tone.

"Dear Zeus, man, what has happened, Brother?" asked Thanatos.

"I… was… run… over… by… dead… people…" he wheezed in reply.

"How in the Underworld did that come about-"

"Hades, I noticed something about the scrolls with the names of the deceased," Thanatos was interrupted by Hypnos' statement to Hades, completely blowing his brother off, causing him to steam.

"Look," Hypnos took one of the scrolls from Thanatos' arms and opened it. "The mortals that arrived today are from the same village as one another. And see this," Hypnos took another scroll from Thanatos, "It's the same for this one as well. If you read all of them, a majority came from the same area."

Hades inspected the other scrolls and took notice that Hypnos was right, the pattern followed each other for the last month. "You are right. There is something going on in the mortal realm and clearly Zeus does not know about it…" Hades said thoughtfully.

"Do you suppose that Apollo has spread disease with arrows again? It has happened before," Thanatos suggested.

"No, if it was an epidemic then it would have hit towns and countries all at once. The mortal villages are spread to oblivion one day at a time," Hades concluded.

"Then what should we do?" asked Hypnos. Hades scrunched his face and held his chin in deep though, keeping his eyes closed. Thanatos and Hypnos watched with patience as their king tried to figure out the next move.

"We need to gather the gods and goddess in the War Room at Olympus. Zeus needs to prepare a meeting in order for us to get a whole understanding of the situation."

"You know what? This can also explain why we haven't been receiving offerings from the surrounding villages. They mustn't like us anymore or trust Zeus," Hypnos added.

"That is right! Hypnos, is it possible for you to summon Hermes for me? I want you to write a letter saying that we know what is going on with the offerings, not including how and why. If we tell him how and why, he will not call a gathering in the War Room," he commanded.

"Right away, Sire," and Hypnos took off. Hades then faced Thanatos.

"Thanatos, I need you to gather the documents of the deceased for this month and last month," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord," but before Thanatos could take off, the floor started to rumbling and the Underworld shook violently with rocks falling here and there. A grumbling growl sound emanated off the walls as loud scratches from claws seem to grow. That only meant one thing, Cerberus was being walked.

The giant, three-headed figure finally appeared before Hades as it jumped to him. Its menacing red eyes would have been threat to anyone, but to Hades it was a reminder of home. Popping from its back was Persephone, retaining her normal sun-kissed glow and warm red hair. She slid down off the side off Cerberus' back to greet her husband.

She giggled as she ran up to hug him, "Did you miss me?"

Hades smiled, hoping it would wipe away his tired appearance, "More than you could dream," and he kissed her. "I see you have returned to your natural features."

"Yeah, you should have seen the looks on their faces when I went up to Olympus. Mom went nuts," she laughed. Hades forced a laugh as a way of hiding his anxiety, but Persephone saw past this. She took in his tired eyes and forced smile.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"No, of course not," Hades cleared his throat, "Thanatos," he said as he turned to him, "Remember my orders. And now, my Queen, I shall wait for you inside," and he left walking up the palace steps.

Thanatos was about to leave when, "Thanatos, do you know what's happening?"

Thanatos faced her, "Yes I do, my Queen," he answered honestly.

"Then tell me," she commanded, taking in her roll.

Thanatos looked at her with his stoic expression, "It appears that for the last month, mortals from the same villages have been dying in a single day. His majesty is sending a message to the king of the gods for a meeting in the War Room."

Persephone was about to say something when someone bumped into her.

"Your Highness, please forgive me for being so clumsy," a spirit of a woman said colored grey when she bowed.

"Oh, no it's fine. Things happen-" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed two punctured holes in the woman's neck.

"When did you get those punctured marks on your neck?" Persephone asked inspecting the woman closer.

"The day I died. In fact, many of us here have received these wounds when we died," the woman pointed to the surrounding groups that looked on with sad eyes.

"Do you recognize these wounds, my Lady?" Thanatos interrupted.

"I might, tell me everything that happened when you died and I promise to reward you any way I can," Persephone said, hoping that her hunch wasn't correct. What they could be dealing with could change the history of Olympus. The gods might be facing one of man's darkest nightmares.

….

**Please review!**

**Sincerely~ Insanity**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys ready? Good. I hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone**

….

Chapter 14: Meeting of the Gods (and Goddesses)

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

The gods assembled in the war room. It was dark, allowing only a few rays of light in fear of someone trying to find out their plan. Ares, the god of war, was usually placed in charge when trouble from the humans comes along. The map took up most of the large table that was surrounded by the gods with Athena and Artemis joining. I lay out of all of kingdoms and small villages of Greece. Zeus was at Ares' side, looking at the map to see what damage had been done.

"Alright, settle," announced Ares. The room quieted feeling anxious. "Now," he continued with his deep, booming voice, "There has been a trail of villages and markets that have not given us their offerings. At first I thought the mortals have been lazy, then I noticed a trend on the outskirts of those said places where there are smaller towns that have been delivering there offerings in double."

"Is it not better to be wise and punish the mortals for their ignorance?" questioned Zeus.

"No, that would be ignorant to do ourselves since we do not know the cause of these actions," Athena said calmly.

Then Ares continued speaking, "It appears that the offerings are not for us, they are made to the old order. The Titans seem to be making a comeback," he finished worriedly. The room became silent and then became filled with questions.

"Why is that?!"

"Do those mortals not remember the brutality of Cronus?!"

They spoke and shouted and no matter what Ares and Zeus did they would not stop talking or shouting.

"ENOUGH!" a deep voice boomed into the room. Hades, who spent his time in the corner of the War Room, recognized who it was. Walking into the room was Thanatos in his black battle armor and red cape; he was the one who had spoken. On the other side of him was Hypnos with a serious look in his face (for once) wearing a more traditional Greek armor with a white cape. Behind them in the middle was Persephone wearing armor that was silver, the same as a knight's except it hugged her body more showing femininity.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zeus slammed his fists hard against the table, "Hades, control that wife of yours!"

Hades just shrugged his shoulders, "She may be my wife but she is also her own person. She is not a servant bound to me."

Zeus was starting to get angry. The gods didn't know what to make of this and Artemis was trying to figure what Persephone was planning. Finally, Persephone walked in front of the brothers and spoke, "Zeus, the meaning of this abrupt interruption is to stop you from making a horrible decision," she finished as she reached the table. "I know what is going on down there and it's not what you think at all. The humans are frightened."

"Really? And what is scaring them, Underworld mistress?" Zeus retorted.

"In the time I had spent on Earth, there are legends of these monsters that take the life source of organisms. Many of them are known to drink blood of humans and are modernly known as Vampires."

The room became silent and Ares spoke, "Vampires?"

"Or we know them here as the 'Vrykolakas'. They seem to have evolved over time into vampires since they were originally humans that turned into wolves."

"What evidence do you have of this?" Zeus asked.

"Well, being the 'Underworld mistress' does have its advantages. The numbers of deaths have been increasing and I had managed to receive some information from the spirits who have died in those villages. They claim that these creatures came out at night, with fire in their eyes and fangs of boars. All this, and their city burned..." she finished.

"So," Hades joined, "The humans are having doubt in us. We have become lazy in participating with mankind… The reason why we have not been receiving offerings is because man has believed we have turned our backs on him, now they are turning to the Titans in hopes to bring these means to an end."

What could be said about the dead silence that swept the room? Zeus' anger grew into embarrassment and Ares was wrong about his theory. Artemis grinned at the sight of the two men.

Athena stepped in, "Your majesty, since you have an understanding of these creatures, how can they be stopped?"

"Simple, even though Vrykolakas are deadly, they are not invincible. They can burn in sunlight and find garlic to be very potent. They can also die from fatal wounds."

Zeus gave a mocking laugh, "Is that all? This should be easy. Ares, you and some of the other gods will go to Earth, it should not take long."

"Actually, your highness, I believe it would be better if Persephone led. She has a far better understanding of these creatures than I do."

Athena spoke, "I must agree with Ares on this. I also have no knowledge of these creatures and must also insist that Queen Persephone led us into battle."

The others in the room seem to murmur in agreement except for Zeus and Hades.

"I am afraid I must inject. Queen Persephone must not come with us," Hades interrupted. Persephone looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but why not? I have an understanding of these creatures and I have learned combat for battle."

Hades didn't want to cause a scene so he leaned in whispered, "Can we not talk about this now?" making sure no one could hear him but her. Persephone stared at him angrily.

"Why not take a vote? The kind of vote Persephone told us about in the human world," Artemis suggested.

"Yes, it would be fair. All those in favor her majesty, Queen Persephone, say 'Aye'," Athena announced.

A chorus of voices replied with "Aye."

"Of those opposed?"

"No!" only Hades and Zeus responded.

"The 'Aye's have it. It is your choice now, my lady," Athena looked at Persephone. Persephone looked her husband who just shook his head, almost pleadingly, but Persephone turned to the room and spoke.

"My fellow godsmen, I accept your vote," she bowed.

The crowd clapped excitedly while Zeus was rising in heat from embarrassment. Hades was fumed with anger and slammed the doors open, walking out without Persephone. Persephone watched as her husband's back slowly disappear.

….

**Are Persephone and Hades starting their first fight? But why is Hades so mad? Thanks for reading!**

** ~Insanity **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since I updated. I had writer's block... And I have also been working on a sequal for the story. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone...**

...

_Chapter 15: Is Persephone At Fault? Or Did Hermes Make A Mistake?_

Preparations and orders were shouted throughout Olympus. Gods and goddesses helped to prepare for a war against creatures unthinkable. Never have they heard of such vicious monsters that desired the blood and meat of mankind. But what was truly strange for them was the fact that every order given was at the command of a woman. First she was known as the daughter of Demeter, then the runaway daughter of Demeter, the wife of Hades, and Queen of the Underworld. Now she held the reigns of the Olympian army. The only fault of that is Persephone had started to neglect the the most important person in her life, Hades. She had not left Olympus for three days, she had remained there since the meeting of the gods. Nor has she bothered to contact the Underworld. Thanatos and Hypnos left the day before to return to their king with a report of his wife's well-being.

"Tell me, how does she fare?" Hades asked in concern in the privacy in his throne room.

Thanatos spoke, "Her highness is fine. She has a bright mind and good wit, I believe the gods will win this war."

"I'm not concerned about that. What troubles me is that she has not sent me one word from herself in three days. I want her home," Hades declared.

"Hades," Hypnos interrupted, "Why don't you go up there and talk to Sephie about this? Seriously, just because she's married doesn't mean the other gods won't jump at the chance to get her; if you know what I mean?"

Hades glared at him, "Shut up."

"Please, do," Thanatos replied as Hypnos stuck out his tongue.

...

At Olympus...

"Mom, I don't have time for this! I've got to go to Athena and Ares to fix our strategies. Two more villages have been attacked and we may need to fight tomorrow!" Persephone exclaimed.

"My dear, all I'm saying is that maybe you should leave Hades and come back here. After all you do seem to have a fun time up here," Demeter said obviously.

"I'm not having fun, I'm worried! Scared even. I need to get my tasks done."

"But aren't you tired of him? I mean, really, you haven't sent word to each other since he stormed off on a tantrum. Perhaps it's time to move on," Demeter suggested.

Persephone sat down next to her on her old bed from when she stayed in Olympus.

"We've been married for a week. That's a little quick to end a marriage"

"And? Every fantasy must end at some point."

"Mom, when I said 'I do' I meant it. I'm not going to leave him. I need him."

Demeter exasperated surprise. "Fine, then. Aphrodite," she called out when she got off the bed to open the door. Once opened, Aphrodite stood there in a listening position with her cupped with hand.

"I can see you, blondie. Now get in here so you can talk to Persephone about her actions," Demeter said sourly.

Aphrodite relieved herself of her position and dewrinkled the invisible wrinkles on her dress. "Fine, I will," and she strode herself high into the room to sit down next to Persephone. Demeter left the room in order for them to have some privacy and shut the chamber doors.

Aphrodite and Persephone waited until Demeter's footsteps could not be heard before they talked.

"Aphrodite, please don't convince me to leave Hades. I love him!" Persephone begged.

"Of course not, silly! I am the goddess of love after all," Aphrodite laughed as Persephone gave a sigh of relief. "However," she sounded a little serious, "I am concerned for you."

Persephone felt a little taken back and responded, "Why?"

"Well," she began, "You do know it takes more than just love to work out a marriage?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I know you have been neglecting Hades. You cannot do that," Aphrodite said boldly.

That surprised Persephone. "Neglecting him? What are you talking about? If anything he doesn't even support me! I've been busy trying to run a military!" Persephone defended.

"And he has been trying to do his best to make time for you when he is the king of the largest kingdom of all the earth. He is a pushover when it comes to you," Aphrodite countered.

"Yeah? Like how?"

"He helped you to leave Olympus even though he knew it would bring him pain not being able to see you. He married you knowing that Demeter and the other gods would despise him for doing so and let's not forget he waited years for you to come back and not once did he look for another woman. If you cannot see that, then maybe you do not deserve him."

Persephone stood up and started to fume, "So I'm the bad guy here? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Persephone stood up and walked around the room. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to stop everything now when we're so close to war?"

"What I'm saying is go and talk to him. You need him now more than you realize."

Persephone took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair and gave a defeated sigh, "You're right. I do need to talk to him." Aphrodite smiled in relief.

"I'll ask Hermes to bring a message to Hades to meet me in our usual spot to talk things out tomorrow. I'll talk to Athena and Ares today about tomorrow's attack and let them take care of the rest."

Aphrodite smiled, "If that is what you think is best... so be it."

Persephone smiled as she sat back on the bed, "Aphrodite, how come you always say the right things at the right time?"

Aphrodite shrugged, "How should I know?" Persephone laughed.

...

Hermes rocketed through the sky to head to the Underworld. He had a message to give to Hades from Persephone, finally. He couldn't wait to see the look on Hades' face when he gives it to him. He had to savor it. He landed in front of the entrance to the Underworld to find Hypnos leaning against the rocky entrance.

"Hey, Hypnos," Hermes started, "What are you hanging out here for?"

"Uh, you know just... hangin'," Hypnos replied.

"Oh yeah? Are you relaxing for tomorrow? You should be training."

Hypnos looked confused, "Training?"

"You're still gonna fight tomorrow, right? Show those bastards what gods can do."

"Of course. So why are you here? Got a message for Lord Hades?" Hypnos replied.

"Yeah, it's from Persephone. About time, too. He's got to be heartbroken that he hasn't gotten anything from her. I can't wait to tell him that she's wants to meet him tonight at the Circle Garden."

Hypnos gave a weird smile, "That's good to know."

Hermes looked at him strangely, "Yes, it is. I'm gonna head inside to tell him. Are you coming?"

"Oh no, thanks. I've got something to do out here," Hypnos said.

"Right, lazy bum," Hermes joked. "I'll see you later." And Hermes took off into the Underworld after Hypnos said goodbye.

_Hypnos was acting weird, but then again, it's Hypnos,_ Hermes thought. He reached Hades' decayed courtyard where he found Thanatos and Hypnos training. Hermes flew up to Hypnos in confusion, interrupting Thanatos beating his brother to a pulp and Hypnos' cries for help. They both wore armor but Hypnos was a lot dirtier from the beating.

"Hypnos," the twins faced Hermes as he started, "What are you doing down here?"

Hypnos and Thanatos looked at him. "What're you talking about? I've been here, getting ready for tomorrow," he replied.

"And still not improving," Thanatos interrupted.

"Shut up, over-achiever," Hypnos responded.

Hermes was starting get worried, "I just had a conversation with you at the entrance."

"I've been down here all day..." All three of them looked at each other.

"Hermes, what are you doing here?" The three turned to see Hades walk up to them in his royal grey garmets. "Do you have a message for me?" he said in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, like I told Hypnos earlier, Persephone wants to meet you tonight in the Circle Garden."

"Hermes, I told you, I wasn't up there," Hypnos repeated.

"Yes I did," Hermes said.

Hades interrupted, "He has been down here, training."

Hermes started to feel overwhelmed. "If you were down here, than who was I..." He felt like slapping himself. "Damn, and I even told him..."

"Told him what?!" Hades asked.

Hermes didn't want to speak.

...

**Who did Hermes talk to? What's gonna happen now?**

**Sincerly~ Insanity**


	16. Chapter 16

…**.Please don't be mad…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone.**

…

Chapter 16: A Time Distraught

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

Hermes did not know what to say. Who in the Underworld and Olympus could he have been speaking to?

"Hermes…" Hades spoke, "What are you not permitting me to hear?" Hermes shrugged as he sat down on a stone, placing his head in his hands. He began to mumble incoherently trying to gather his thoughts. Then he looked back to the group taking a deep breath,

"I was sent with a message from Persephone to tell you to meet her at the Circle Garden where you two usually meet. At the entrance, I told the person who I thought was Hypnos about everything, even when to meet her. He looked exactly the same as Hypnos, down to the tone of his voice, but I should have known by the way he acted that it wasn't. I'm sorry…" Hermes finished bowing his head in shame.

Hades could not grasp the situation, a billion and three things travelled through his mind. Is Persephone safe? Who was this heathen? What could he do?

"My lord?" Thanatos started. Hades faced him with large, worried eyes, his breathing suddenly changing. "I remember when her majesty was speaking to the court about the creatures. She had mentioned that some of the monstrosities have the capability of transforming or 'shape-shifting', taking the form of whatever they desire. There may be a chance that the man Hermes had spoken to was a vampire…"

Hades stopped breathing altogether as if he had been stabbed. A bad dream had begun. He did what he thought would be the best way to handle the situation. "Hermes," he called out.

Hermes stood up straight, "Yes, my lord?" in a hopeful tone.

Hades grabbed him by the shoulders and spoke, "I need you return a message to Persephone and tell her to stay put. If she asks, tell her that I want her to prepare to fight…" He took in a humble breath and looked to the ground for reassurance. "Tell her I shall join the battlefront when she leads…"

"But, your majesty, you must not be serious. The gods will think less of you than they already do once they see you follow your own wife into battle. Who knows what Zeus might do with Persephone as general, but if you were to follow her, the political system will change drastically?" Thanatos inserted worriedly.

Hades released Hermes from his grasp and faced Personified Death. "I cannot allow myself to worry about politics. Persephone makes everything seem so menial when I compare it her. We are going to be okay as we usually are."

Thanatos was never one who would have his leader second guess his choices but he felt as though it was his responsibility to remind Hades why he continually refused to fight in any sort of fashion.

He took a deep breath, "Sire, perhaps you should remember why you do not join the army regiments."

His master faced him with determination, almost with a glare. A shameful one. "I know that I have certain 'abilities' on the most monstrous levels. However, I cannot ignore the fact that the only person who gives me a reason for existence is someone I might lose forever if I do not fight…"

The men did not know how to reply, different thoughts come to different minds. But one thing their thoughts had in common was that their king was someone to be admired. Hermes sighed. "I better go now," he said as he flew as fast he could. Hypnos and Thanatos kept their attention on the king.

"Thanatos, Hypnos," Hades voiced with a tone that commanding and bold, "Be ready for anything."

…

**I know its short but at least I posted… Please don't kill me in my sleep…**

**Sincerely~ Insanity **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys, writer's block has struck again…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the myth of Hades and Persephone**

….

Chapter 17: Return and Capture

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

Persephone was packing her bags in her room, filled with anticipation that soon she would return to her husband. Yet at the same time, she also felt a weight of guilt on her heart. She had neglected Hades and her responsibility as a wife. She had ignored his request of not having her join a war not even bothering to discuss with him a compromise. If Hades had ignored her, she would be furious. Doubt often crept into her doorway waiting at any moment to strike Persephone with worry. _What if he doesn't take me back?_ she wondered. The idea of Hades rejecting her made her feel crippled. Continuing to place her clothes in a dark brown sack until a metal _clink!_ sound on the floor.

Persephone faced the marble floor to see a bracelet give a piercing stare. It was the Time Bracelet with the black vines and numbers that sat there reflecting at her. Picking it up and sitting on the bed, Persephone gingerly held it as memories began to flood her mind. Suddenly she was brought back to the moment she first saw Hades.

_She ran barefooted across the lands of the earth waving at the blissful sky. Flowers sprung from the touch of her toes, stretching out for the warmth of the sun. She twirled and twirled to her little heart's content. When she was five-years-old Persephone spent her days playing in the grass, often straying from her mother's sight. Demeter was fine at first with her daughter wandering around if Persephone stayed within the boundaries of the forest she had established. Never was little Persephone to cross the Dark River. Though the other side of the river was inviting and bright with strange flowers and plants, Persephone knew it was forbidden for anyone to enter. When she had asked her mother why it was forbidden, Demeter responded with an utter distasteful tone 'A wicked, wicked man who hates life and despises all creatures owns everything beyond the river. Stay away from it. He is a monster."_

_ She never pressed the matter any further until that day when she twirled under the sun. Not paying attention as to what she was doing, Persephone lied on the grass staring at the empty sky, feeling the prickles of the roots. Sitting up, she realized that she faced the Dark River. It wasn't large, but it was crossable with a boat. However despite its name the Dark River was a clear blue that had a variety of fishes with beautifully colored scales that reflected the beauty of the water. She walked towards it lifting her dress and fixing the flowers in her red hair. Persephone kneeled before the river watching the waves curve around rocks and watched as the fish danced before her. A smile appeared on her face. Still kneeling, she lifted her head to see a peculiar flower across the water. She didn't recognize what kind of flower but found herself jealous of it seeing it waved to her on the forbidden side of the river. The flower taunted and teased her attention, like a child bragging about a piece of candy they knew they were not allowed to have. Persephone wanted to prove the flower wrong. She turned her head to see foot-sized rocks that kept itself statue in the water that led to the other side of the river. Seeing her chance, Persephone stood and made her way to the rocks._

_ The mossy rocks felt wet and slimy under her bare feet causing her to lose balance now and again. Flower laughed and laughed at Persephone's attempt to reach it, mocking her every move. Yet Persephone triumphed above Flower landing victoriously before it. Flower looked defeated in the overcast of the victor's shadow. Persephone imagined Flower bowing before her in shame as she sat on her knees analyzing it. The petals were bright and white that outstretched boldly, confidently with inner yellow petals. Staring at it a bit more she realized that it was a Narcissus flower which made absolute sense to her. Her mother warned her that these were special flowers called "narcissuses" and they were never to be touched. But little Persephone's curiosity took over her senses and reached for the petals of the flower. Before her fingers could brush the tips of its petals, the ground began to shake and crack underneath her knees. The flower sank into the ground as the sound of rocks tumbled beneath her. Persephone could do only one thing; run!_

_Her tiny feet flew off the ground as she sprinted for her life. She glanced behind her to see the cracks of the earth chase after her. She heard the rumbling of rocks falling into the chasm and she hoped she wouldn't hear her body crack next. Persephone was starting to pant as her tiny legs began to slow. She was so consumed with what was behind her; she didn't hear the thundering of horse hooves galloping with their master on the chariot. Persephone felt a hand grab the back of her dress, lift her up, and place her in the chariot. She could hear the snapping of the reins as the black horses drew back and turned right to avoid the chasm, crossing over the river. The earth continued to divide until it hit a boulder._

_Persephone kept her eyes closed until the vibrations stopped and absolute silence ensued. Her body was shaken badly and her breathing was rapid, close to whimpering and letting her tears loose._

"_Are you alright?" a gentle deep voice asked. Persephone opened her eyes to see a blue man kneel before her. "You are safe now. There's no need to be afraid." It smiled. Persephone was mesmerized by the strange person's appearance. It did not appear to be a woman like her mother or her friends. Its hair was whiter than daisy petals, its skin was as blue as the sky, but its eyes were a kind black. Persephone was about to respond to the creature when a voice shrilled the sky._

"_Hades!" The creature turned at the sound. Persephone saw what he was looking at. Her mother. "Hades what are you doing across the Styx? This territory belongs to…" Her daughter then appeared before her. "Persephone! What are doing with him?" She rushed over to grab her away._

"_She crossed into my territory so I brought her back here," Hades responded while standing up. _

_Demeter looked at her daughter. "Persephone, is this true?" Persephone stared back at the ground. "Well, she's back now so you may leave." _

"_Very well, then," Hades replied. "Goodbye, Persephone." She blushed as he said her name. He returned to his chariot and disappeared in a black fog._

"_Mother, who was that?" she asked._

_Demeter grinds her teeth. "That was the monster I told you about. Now forget about today and don't ever ask about _him_ again." She pulled her daughter with her, but Persephone looked back across the river. She thought about what her mother said about him, yet she didn't know how some monsters could be so beautiful._

Persephone broke from her memories and placed the bracelet on her wrist. She needed to get back to Hades.

….

Persephone gave her goodbyes to everyone and offered them prayers for victory. She quickly exited the gates of Olympus, climbing down the steps when a voice called out to her.

"Persephone!" She turned to see the hunched Hephaestus running towards her carrying a sheath.

"Hello, Hephaestus. Have you come to say goodbye?" She smiled.

"Yes. And I have also come to bring you this." He gave her the long sheath. "Pull out the sword. She did. The sword was crafted in a silver color with its edges embedded with black vines. At the handle was an inscription.

"_Νίκη μεταξύ το καλό_, _Victory Amongst the Good_," She read aloud.

"Your husband once told me during your absence how you had this strong sense of justice. I thought the inscription fit the purpose."

"It's beautiful."

"It's entirely made ofgossamer fabric but is as strong as iron. The gossamer sword is the first of this kind and it shall serve you well."

Persephone placed the sword back in its sheath and tied it around her waist. "Thank you."

….

Persephone made it to the bottom of the mountain. She hauled her bag over shoulder and entered into the forest that rested in the front of Mt. Olympus. The green grass and trees brought peace to Persephone's mind. It reminded of her secret meetings with Hades as she grew up. She couldn't wait to see him again- _Snap!_

She heard a branch break behind her. She brushed it off thinking it was an animal. Footsteps brushed against the leaves on the ground. She looked into the direction of the noise. Nothing. She continued walking until finally growls surrounded her.

"Your majesty," a voice that dripped with malicious intentions called out. "I have been watching you for a while now."

Persephone dropped her bag and held tight to her sheath, trying to appear calm. "Who is it that speaks to me? Name yourself." A pale corpse stepped out of the forest with other gruesome creatures following him. She knew that these were the creatures that have been attacking the villages.

"I am Louden. Captain of King Prasutagus' army. He requests a meeting with you." He bowed.

"Tell your king that I must decline. I have no interest in meeting him on my own."

Louden grinned. "My apologies, your majesty, but King Prasutagus is insistent." His fingers snapped and the monsters ran at her.

Persephone pulled out her sword and fought back. She kicked and punched and threw her enemies. Her sword had skewered three men in a single strike; but many still came. Her body felt their fingernails scrap her skin and tear her clothes. She felt the bruising on her arms buildup. Still, Persephone fended off her attackers, slaying them. Many had retreated back into the forest, as did Louden. She saw the opening of retreat and ran into the forest but the shouts of the vampires followed her. Branches scraped her arms and bushes scratched her knees. The forest became thicker with step and light that once seeped in seemed to disappear. The voices that were following her had vanished.

She decided to rest against one of the moss-covered trees. Persephone held tight to one of the branches to hold her up. She could feel the burns and stings erupting from the marks given to her. She wanted to be numb, so very numb. The pain was overwhelming. Her eyes slowly started to close even though she fought to keep them open, even then her eyesight became fuzzy.

"Persephone!" She heard someone shouting her name. "Persephone!" It came again. She recognized the voice.

"Hades…" Her voice came out tired and raspy. "Persephone!" he called out. "Hades," she said a bit louder. She tried to move away from the tree. "Hades!" she said even louder. A figure stepped out from behind one of the trees.

"Persephone!" Hades ran to her. She also made her way to him, dropping her sword and collapsing into his embrace. Hades pulled her face towards him. "What's happen to you?"

Persephone swallowed some bile in her throat. "I was attacked…by those monsters that have been destroying the villages."

"What?" was all he could muster.

"It's okay. You're here." She smiled. Hades smiled back at her, however Persephone noticed a subtle change in his smile. His smile slowly changed into a grin while his eyes went from a kind black to a sinister red. A dark chuckle started to rise in his throat.

"For someone who has a reputation for being sharp-minded, you are very gullible."

Before Persephone could respond, the Hades-look-alike squeezed her tight to the point she passed out. The last thing she saw was fuzzy red eyes.

….

**So comment and favorite and maybe leave some ideas for the story. I've been working on a few during the past few months but I don't plan on putting them up until this story is done. Any Hetalia fans?**

**Sincerely~ Insanity**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is guys! Enjoy!**

….

Chapter 18: Hell Will Rise

_A Self-Sufficient Rose_

Hades ran through the forests, past the bushes and tall grasses that tried to cage him, to find his wife. He could hear the thundering of his breath and a hurricane of heartbeats that clouded around him; only his vision was cleared, everything else was fuzzed, beating, or mute.

_Persephone._

_Persephone._

_Persephone._

She was Hades' only focus. He begged in his heart and pleaded with his mind that she was safe. She had to be. She always was. He tried to comfort himself with such thoughts as the trees seem to tower and weep above him as though they had witness a great sorrow. Hades nearly arrived when he came upon a pair of trees where an object was tossed before it. He would have continued on if the object was not covered in blood. He postponed his mission to investigate. He got closer to the pair of trees and noticed small drops of red embedded in the trunks. The red was still a bright color meaning that whoever was here was here recently. Hades then gave his attention to the object in front of the trees. He bent down feeling its tip and handle examining the blade and its material.

_Gossamer? A Strange material to create a sword_ he thought. Hades the turned his gaze to the handle, it read an inscription. _Νίκη μεταξύ το καλό,_ it read. _Victory Amongst the Good_.

"No…" he whispered. Persephone had said that to him once and only Hephaestus knows. He must have made the sword for her. She was here and now she was gone. "No." He had lost her by only a few seconds on his part. It was his entire fault. Digging his fingers into the dirt, he hunched forward, his body shaking. Hades pulled his head up, straightening his back. He gave the most blood-curdling roar as he screamed all of his rage. The ground shook as the trees erupted a thousand birds into the air. The piercing cry lasted for a few moments, but it was long enough to let the monster out. Hades' eyes turned a blood-shot red as he breathing became raspy. His fingernails became claws as he roared. He would have continued if he had not heard Thanatos call his name.

"Hades, stop!"

The god froze, his body returning to its normalcy. His skin remained the same blue, his eyes dark, and the claws vanished.

"My lord," Thanatos called out, "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped his master up.

Hades refused to look at him. "She's gone. They took her." Thanatos faced the ground to see the bloody weapon. "And you know that those demons work for Cronus, do you not?"

Thanatos also refused to look at Hades. "Under the circumstances, we do believe that Cronus may have something to do with the Vrykolakas."

"Then you must also know that I cannot hide anymore."

Thanatos sighed deeply. "Yes, sire." He released Hades from his grasped. He watched as his king began to stride away. "You are going to Zeus, are you not?"

"I have no other choice; he is the only one who can send me Tartarus."

Thanatos walked quickly to Hades' side. "Then I shall come with you."

"No, Thanatos, you are the only one who knows of my plans. Return to the Underworld and let them know where I am. I leave you in charge until I return."

"But, your majesty-"

"I don't want to hurt you!" He immediately turned eye to eye with his servant. Breathing heavily replied, "I don't want to hurt anyone. Stay away." With that he walked away.

Thanatos watched as a cloud of anguish covered his friend. He knew what Hades was capable of doing. It nearly frightened him to think about it. But what could he do? He did what he knew was best, obey his king.

….

Her body ached, though she could feel herself healing the bruises and cuts. Persephone's mind remained in darkness as her eyes opened, peeling away her surroundings. What they revealed was the location which her captor's had placed her. It was lightless save for a few thick-wicker candles, no windows to let it light; just stone bricked upon the walls. Directly in front of her was a double-wooden door that was rugged and unwelcoming. Persephone began to remove herself from whatever position they left her in on a soft bed. Though her sores felt the pressures of her body moving, it would not stop herself from racing toward the doors. As she ran she heard crackle of chains rubbing against the cold floor. Not taking any more detail than that, she ignored the noises until she was yanked back and fell to the floor. Persephone felt the coldness over her arms and legs. She scrambled to sit up she realized that there were individual chains to her wrists and ankles that clanked when she moved.

The goddess realized that she was now a prisoner of war and no one knew where she was. She didn't know where she was and that frightened her. She only had vague idea as to who was holding her prisoner, the vampires that she had discovered that were attacking the villages. Yet, they had no reason to hold her captive. True she had helped plan a military campaign against them but there was no way of them knowing that. She had remained hidden on Mt. Olympus and no one would betray her to the Vrykolakas, especially if they were in alliance with the Titans. Then why was she here? Ransom? Did they want something from Hades?

_Hades_, she thought to herself. She was so selfish. She was selfish and oblivious as to what she was doing to Hades. Persephone moved to hug herself, in a poor attempt to comfort her. Hades did not want her to be a part of any war, she ignored him. Her husband was in the Underworld, ruling a land he wanted share with his queen, but she ignored her responsibilities all because she wanted to play "Hero". Not to mention all the years he had waited for her; the heartache she must have put him through. Then she comes back to marry him but leaves him a few days later, she was a poor excuse of a wife. Now as punishment, she was trapped in some godforsaken place.

Placing her forehead on her knees, Persephone whispered, "I did this to me… I deserve this." The brim of her green eyes began to water then her nose followed with a few sniffles. However, her pity fit was short lived when the door to the chamber room cried piercing creak. Persephone straightened herself and was ready to give her best scowl. A creature with pale skin and long white hair entered into the room. His forehead had the mark of a dark scar that crossed from his ear to his hair peak. Persephone felt the urge to hurt this man but restrained herself. Despite his ghostly features, he appeared somewhat tamed.

"Your, majesty," the vampire bowed. Persephone was wary of the creature. He stood straight once more, his grey eyes reflecting his tame feel. "I apologize for my master's treatment. He is not used to receiving guests." She wanted to say something back, but held her tongue in case he saw fit to punish her. At the moment, she was completely at these creatures' mercy. "I see you do not wish to talk. Very well. I am Griffin, advisor to King Prasutugas the Blood Lust, ruler of the Vrykolakas." Persephone's eyes widened. "I am to meet your every need during your stay. If you have any questions for me, please ask. Now, if you excuse me, I must help prepare dinner. His majesty wishes for you to dine with him." Not only did this king order her capture, he now wants a dinner date? Griffin turned to the door.

"Wait!" he heard a voice cry out. "How did you get that scar?" He turned to see the battered queen rise from the ground, her face trying to discern something. Griffin was caught off guard by the question but felt the duty to respond to it.

"It is a reminder to never question my king."

"If that is how your king treats those loyal to him, then he is no king at all."

Griffin did not respond to the goddess. He turned to the door once again, causing it to cry out and leave Persephone in the darken room by herself once more.

….

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sincerely~ Insanity**


End file.
